Love is a Funny Thing
by loveyou4ever
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. So please just read and find out. Chapter 17! ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize.

….

Chapter One: Richard, Surprise.

~Cara's POV

When I first decided to travel with Richard I didn't exactly know why I choose that, I mean my sister abandoned me and Darken Rahl was dead so there was really no need for the Mord'Sith, yet I didn't tell him that, instead I told everyone that it was because Richard was the true Lord Rahl, even though he didn't take the title. I always thought he was stupid for not taking it, but then again he never would have been able to close the Underworld if he had. He would have been burdened with all the rules of being Lord Rahl and all the thing he had to do to keep his territories together. So I guess he was better off not taking it. Yet he surprised us all when he took the title after we closed the rift to the Underworld.

When he took the title and traveled to the People's Palace, I thought for sure Kahlan would join him and become his Queen. But she didn't. I didn't understand at first, I thought it was because she had to go to Aydindril or something because she's the Mother Confessor. And that is what she told Richard, he understood, and he let her go, saying that they're love could travel distances. She smiled and kissed him, and that's when he asked me to go with her. Of course I complained, I mean I'm a Mord'Sith I need to be where the Lord Rahl is, but he said that he has the rest of the Mord'Sithat his commanded, and since he trusts me more than any of the other he wants me where Kahlan is.

Of course I agreed, I mean he has a point. I wouldn't trust any of the other Mord'Sith with Kahlan either. Little did he know what the outcome would be, and in fact he still doesn't know anything about what happened between Kahlan and I. She said she didn't want to tell him because he has too much on his mind and this would hurt him so much that she doesn't even know what would happen. Richard has never been one to control his emotions very well, so I guess she was doing what she thought was best.

"Cara, you have a meeting with the general in ten minutes, don't be late, he already doesn't like you," Kahlan shouted from the other room. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Doesn't like me or doesn't trust me?" I ask wrapping the sheet around my body.

Her smiling face peeks out from around the wall. "Both, I believe," she says disappearing again behind the wall.

I'm the head of the army here at Aydindril, and let's just say they didn't like that very much. But Kahlan said I'm the only one she trusts to lead them, and keep the hope of justice alive in the Midlands. Never in my life did I think that I would be in control of justice in the Midlands under command of the Mother Confessor. I mean Confessors are Mord'Sith's biggest enemy, and yet for me I've never trusted anyone more than I trust Kahlan. I trust Kahlan with my life. "Good," I say slipping in my Mord'Sith leathers.

"Cara," she says as she walks into the bed chambers. "You need to learn how to play well with others." She says as she wraps her arms around me and leans in close to me. She thinks this bothers me, it doesn't, and okay so I'm lying it does. She drives me crazy. She and I have been together, for about two months now. We are so much together that she is carrying my child. Don't ask how we managed to do it, but we did, and we couldn't be happier. I researched how I would be able to give Kahlan the one thing that I know she wants more than anything, yet more than anything she wants it without hurting someone in the processes. The problem with Kahlan is that whenever she has sex with someone she will confess them, and she doesn't want to do that. She wants to be with someone without having to confess them.

And we found away.

"I know how to play nice!" I say moving away from her. She groans a little at the loss of contact and I smile. I turn around and narrow my eyes at her. "Fine, I'll go play nice," I comment turning, but before I walk out the door Kahlan grabs my arm, holding me back. "What, I'm going to be late," I say smirking, glancing at her lips and then back up at her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm the Mother Confessor, I'll write you a note," she says leaning in and kissing me. I wrap my arms around her pulling her body closer to me, pressing her body up against mine. Just as she is about to deepen the kiss I pull away and she whimpers, "Cara."

"Business to attend to dear," I say walking out of the bedroom.

Just as the door closes behind I feel someone's presence behind me. "Mistress Cara," turning around I see him. Kahlan's most trusted officer, besides me of course. He is the one that stands guard when Kahlan and I are sleeping, or other things. Inside the bedroom Kahlan and I are well Kahlan and I, yet when we are outside of the bedroom chambers she is the Mother Confessor and I am Mistress Cara. It helps us keep our relationship private.

"Yes," I say looking at him up and down, he looks stressed, I might have to recommend to Kahlan to give him a vacation or something.

"The Mother Confessor has a visitor…" he says and before I have a chance to tell him that the visitor can meet Kahlan in her office he continues. "From the People's Palace," he finishes.

"Richard Rahl?" I ask, although I already know the answer. He nods. "Tell him that she'll be in her office soon," I say sternly.

"But he's the Seeker," he says confused.

"Listen to me, no one is to go into the Mother Confessor's bed chambers but me. And I want you to keep an eye on the Seeker and his Wizard because I know he is here for some reason," I say. "Something doesn't feel right about this," I say honestly. "I trust you to keep an eye on the Mother Confessor while I'm away," I explain.

"But…"

"You will do this," I say.

"Cara," I hear Kahlan's voice as the bedroom chambers doors opened.

"Go now," I say silently turning to look at her. "Yes," I say.

"You're going to be late," she says looking at me sternly, like she does when she's in her Mother Confessor mood.

"My apologizes Mother Confessor," I say smirking, bowing slightly, and the backing away from her. Turning around I walk faster, the thoughts of what Richard and Zedd want with Kahlan. I know he's here for a reason, and I know it can't be something good, I feel it.

…

Walking towards Kahlan's office I can't stop thinking about what the general said at our meeting. Something about Richard wanting to bring Aydindril and the People's Palace together, giving him a stronger army, but that, that wasn't his main concern. Something about peace and justice. Or whatever, I stopped listening when they said something about bringing the two places together. I knew that something bad was going to come from this visit.

Upon opening the door to Kahlan's office I see Richard down on one knew. "What's going on here?" I ask, I can't keep the anger out of my voice and I mentally slap myself.

"Richard is asking Kahlan to marry him, to help him bring Aydindril and the People's Palace together with peace." Zedd says with a smile.

"You can't be serious there is no way it is going to work," I say looking at Kahlan trying to convey my hurt, my jealous, and worst of all my doubt that she might actually do it. I know that if there is anyone that can take Kahlan from me it's Richard even though technically I'm the one that took her from him…he just doesn't know about it.

"Cara, you are out of line!" Kahlan says to me.

That was like a slap in the face. "My apologizes Mother Confessor, I just don't understand how you think this is going to work," I explain.

"It is none of your concern," she says.

"Oh, I see," I say backing away. "Sorry to have intruded." I say backing out of the office. I hear her call out my name, but I don't turn around, I just keep walking. I'll be in the one place Richard cannot follow when she wants to tell me that she chooses him over me.

…

I'm standing on the balcony, looking out over Aydindril the city that I help Kahlan rule. Everyone knows me as Kahlan's right hand man, well woman. Everyone knows me as someone of authority. And I've accepted that, I'm cherished it, and now if Kahlan decides to move back to the People's Palace with Richard I will let her go, I will not leave this place, and the people that have come to count on me. We had a rough beginning, but I know that they are beginning to trust me, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I count on them too. It's a win win situation.

"Cara," I hear her say my name, but I do not turn to look at her. I won't give her that. She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me from behind. I can feel her breath on the back of my neck as she leans her forehead against me. "I'm sorry for what I said in my office, but it is what needed to be said in order to not give away our relationship," she tries to explain herself.

"Why is him finding out about us such a big deal," I say, not turning around. Instead I continue to look out at the people going on about their lives.

"I told you why," she whispers.

"Your reasoning doesn't make sense anymore!" This time I yell. I turn and move away from her. "I love you Kahlan!" I say. It's the first time I've said it out loud. "Tell me you love me too…" I say pleading. I have never, and I stress never, put myself out there like this and now I'm scared, and I'm a Mord'Sith, I'm not supposed to be scared. So of course I show no signs of emotion. "Kahlan…" I say after she doesn't say anything.

"Cara, I…"

"Don't," I say putting my hand up. "I'm leaving, I need to go for a ride," I say trying to talk away from her. But she grabs me again. "Kahlan, please," I say.

"Kahlan?" I turn to see Richard standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell is that officer!" I shout. "He is ruining everything!" I say turning to look at her. "If you don't tell him why you can't marry him then I will!" I shout. I don't know why I'm shouting. Kahlan always has this affect on me, always makes me do things I would never normally do, like yelling like, like feeling scared, and like being jealous. This isn't me, not even close, she has changed me in ways she doesn't even realize.

"She said yes," Richard said.

My eyes move to him, to see if he's lying, but he doesn't look like he is. I turn to look at Kahlan who can't even look at me. Who would have thought our day would have turned out like this after this morning? This morning everything was perfect, we were happy, everything was normal, and now because of one visit from Richard she is leaving me. "I can't believe this," I say walking away from them.

"Cara," they both say.

"Don't," I say leaving the bedroom. "I hope your happy together." I say before I'm too far away from them to hear. I don't turn around, and I keep my head low so that my hair is covering my face, as the tears roll down my face.

"Cara!" I hear Kahlan call out to me, and just the sound of her voice makes me break into a run. I don't turn back.

"Cara?" someone says, Zedd actually, I would know the sound of that voice anywhere. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asks.

"Nowhere," I grumble.

He stops me, I feel him lean into me and I don't say anything. I just let him. "I know about you and Kahlan," he whispers. "It's written all over your face when you're in the same room with her," he explains to me. "Also I know what you were capable of doing, which is very astounding." He says.

"How?" I ask confused.

"Shota," he says simply, as if it should explain everything, and it does. "How were capable of doing that?" He asks. "Creating life with the Mother Confessor without being confessed?" He asks.

"What are you talking about? Kahlan?" We both turn to see Kahlan and Richard standing in the doorway. "What is going on here in Aydindril," he says standing his ground.

"Cara is already my wife," Kahlan says from behind him. His eyes widen but he doesn't turn around. "And I'm with child, her child," he looks like he is going to kill someone. The way he is looking at me, something tells me that it is going to be me, when he decides to move. Richard slowly clutches his sword and I can see the glow of the sword from where is it in its holster. "Richard…"

And then he moves.

...

Author's Note: Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize.

…

Chapter Two: I'm Sorry

~Cara's POV

Zedd went after Richard as he left the room leaving Kahlan and I alone. Usually I wouldn't mind being alone with her, actually I love being alone with her, after all she is the only one that I can truly be myself with, but that only happens when we're alone. I move so that I'm sitting on the bed, and Kahlan moves so that she is sitting beside me. Her hand reaches and takes a hold of mine, I feel her squeeze slight, and I look up at her. "You're going to go through with it aren't you?" I ask, even though I know I don't need to, I already know the answer. You see Kahlan would do anything to protect her people.

Her hand leaves mine and I miss the feel of it instantly. "Cara," she says my name in a way I haven't heard since we were traveling the Midlands with Richard and Zedd. It is the voice she used before we admitted our feelings, before I gave myself to her faithfully. For a Mord'Sith that is a big step, for me personally it is a big step, and what do I get in return, she's leaving me for Richard.

"No," I say cutting her off. I get of the bed in a huff and I know I'm acting so unlike a Mord'Sith, but I can't. "Kahlan I love you," I say going over to her and kneeling in front of her. "I love you with everything that I am," I continue. "And I know you want to protect your people and Aydindril and everything because you're Kahlan and you're a caring person. But for once I'm asking you to be selfish, to say no, to pick me, to stay here with me, and to love me," I finish.

Kahlan stand thus causing me to stand as well. She won't look at me; those eyes that I have grown to love won't look at me. She walks out onto the balcony and looks out over her people, the people who have grown to like a Mord'Sith because of her; they have grown to trust that Kahlan would always be there, with Cara. And the happiness that radiated from them when they heard that she was pregnant was unlike any other. They threw a part and there was a festival. These were her people, Richard is the Lord Rahl he should worry about all the Midlands and she should concentrate on Aydindril.

Right?

This is where the Mother Confessor is supposed to be. I'm not the only one that needs Kahlan here, these people need her here, she represents so much more than I think even she realizes. "Baby," I say as I walk up behind her. I attentively wrap my arms around her, pressing my body to hers. "I need you," I say as I push her hair away so I can kiss her neck. "Your people need you," I say moving my hands up her body and down her arms. "Aydindril needs you," I say reaching for her hands and interlacing our fingers. I move her hands so that her hands around in front of her and my arms around her. "Please, don't leave us." I finish.

"Kahlan?" Turning around, both of us, we see Richard racing through the door with Zedd right behind him; obviously he had tried to stop him but failed. Kahlan moves away from and because of that I look at him reaching for my agiel.

"Cara, no," Kahlan says stopping me. I look at her, pleading with my eyes to let me to what I want to the man who came screwed everything up for me. "This is not a fight, no; this decision is up to me." She says as she looks at Richard and then at me.

I look at her, a little shocked. I mean this isn't supposed to be a hard decision, last night she was telling me she loved me and that she was never going to leave me. But then Richard comes back and suddenly everything is different. I don't understand. She asked me to let my feelings out, to not be afraid to show emotion, and now, now I wish that I could go back hiding my love from her, everything was simpler that way. I shake my head and step away from her, looking at her sadly, and I want to kill myself for showing this kind of emotion. "Well let me make this easier," I say before turning and walking away, out of a bedroom that used to be just ours and now it is tainted by Richard.

I can faintly hear her calling my name but I don't turn around, I can't, if my eyes look into those blue ones I would not stand a chance.

…

I can't believe her; I can't believe this whole situation. This is what she promised me, that I could live among her and her people and be free, but I can't be free. I can't let my emotions out because this is what happens. I let her in, I let my guard down, I let myself feel love and happiness and the spirits took it from me. They brought the one person she cannot say no to, to take her away from me. Sitting in my office I keep look straight ahead. No one bothers me here, they know better unless it is something important, something that can't wait.

So when one of the officers came walking through my door I groaned a little. Sometimes I wish I could kill everyone just so I could have some time of peace. Some time to think about how I'm going get Richard away from Kahlan, without killing him, Kahlan won't like that. "Speak," I say not looking at him, my gaze doesn't wavier from where it was when it first walked in. Whatever he has to say I'm sure I don't have time for it, usually they don't need me, but they still come to me to tell me, like their little children or something, not able to make any decisions on their own.

"We've been keeping an eye on the Wizard like you asked," he says and this catches my attention. I look up at him now, my gaze stern, telling him to continue silently. "It appears that he has been spending a lot of time in the Mother Confessor's chambers." He said and he ducked his head.

"What do you mean, in the Mother Confessor's chambers?" I yell, standing up and putting my hands on my desk, leaning over it slightly. "No one is supposed to be in the Mother Confessor's chambers besides who sergeant?" I ask walking past him.

"The Mother Confessor," he says softly following behind me.

"Exactly!" I say leaving my office with him following close behind me. I knew something was off about Richard and Zedd. Something just didn't sit right with me. Richard knew how much Kahlan wanted to be here with her people, and Aydindril, he never would have asked her to leave, no matter what, and especially not if he knew she loved me. Even if it hurt him to let her go he wouldn't ask her to leave the person she loves, he would have accepted it and went back to the People's Palace. The Richard I know wouldn't have asked her to choose between us. Standing just outside of mine and Kahlan's bedroom I can still hear them inside. So I turn to the officer standing behind me. "Go, to the journey book, and contact the People's Palace, find out if Richard and Zedd are there, and if they are than that means we have intruders trying to sway the Mother Confessor away from Aydindril." I say. "Hurry," I slightly louder and he starts running.

I take a deep breath and walk through the big double doors, and when I enter the room they all turn to look at me. "Mother Confessor may I have a word," I say calmly, I don't want whoever they are to think that I am on to them, that would ruin everything.

"I haven't made my decision yet Cara," she says to me.

"This isn't about us, Mother Confessor, this is business," I say turning and walking out of the room. "All be waiting in your chambers," I shout behind me. Hopefully she comes alone. I don't need Richard and Zedd following her around like lost puppy dogs. I know she won't let me send my Mord'Sith after them, they'll get the truth out of whoever is standing in the over room. I only have a few Mord'Sith, that Richard commanded to follow my command, they stay here at the palace, and more often than not they are the ones I trust with Kahlan when she goes into the town, our out of Aydindril's limits for a strole or something. I've broken them all so I know they will not disobey me.

I walk into the Mother Confessor's chambers. I pace around the room. What if this isn't Richard and Zedd, what would I do, I mean they look like them, and it certainly won't look good to see the Mord'Sith torturing the Lord Rahl, even if it isn't the true Lord Rahl. What will the people think? Would they believe that these people aren't who they say they are? Will they take my side? Will they trust me?

"This better be important," I turn at the sound of Kahlan's voice. And when I turn around I notice that she is in fact alone, thank the spirits.

"Something's wrong," I say quickly walking up to her and placing my arms on either side of her, to stop her. She looks down at my hands as if they don't belong on her, that they shouldn't be touching her that they have no right to be touching her. It hurts to see that look on her, again. She used to always look at me like that, before she started trusting me, before she fell in love with me, before everything changed.

"Seriously Cara, what's wrong with you?" She asks moving away from her. That's why I look at her. Something isn't right with her either. There is something about the way she's been looking at me, something that is trying to tell me that she isn't the real Kahlan. "You really thought I'd pick you over Richard?" She asks looking at me, straight in the eye. I blink, I wasn't expecting that. "You know how much I wanted to be with him, but we both had our duties, and I accepted that so I came here with you, the people grew to trust you, and now I can go because I know they will accept you as their leader," and that's it. Kahlan never would have done that, she loves it her, she may still love Richard deep down, and she might never admit to it, but I know she would never have come here just to gain the trust of the people just to end up leaving in the end. That isn't Kahlan.

"Oh, I see," I say not giving it away. I don't want to spook them off, at least not until I find the real Kahlan, Richard and Zedd.

"But," she says walking towards me. Her hands roam over my body, I want to slap them away because I know that it isn't Kahlan touching me. I was hoping that we would be able to have one more night together, before I'm off to the People's Palace with Richard," she says leaning in to kiss me, and I let her, the real Kahlan would understand my sacrifice. "What'da say?" She asks me with a smirk.

"Of course Mother Confessor," I say.

"To tonight then," she says walking away smiling.

"Tonight," I say. I want to spit at her.

…

I close the door behind me as I enter my office; the officer I sent to the journey book earlier is standing before me. Thank the spirits. "Report," I say walking around him and sitting atop my desk. That encounter with Kahlan, or fake Kahlan, or whatever it's all too confusing; sent me through a loop. Even if it wasn't Kahlan it sure smelt like her, and felt like her. A perfect copy, as if I'd accept a copy.

"Lord Rahl replied," he said with his head held high.

"That means that it isn't Richard in there," I comment and he nods. "I want two office in place outside the bedroom chambers, two outside the Mother's Confessor's chambers, and then two outside my office," I say standing up and looking pointedly at him. "I want someone following the Mother Confessor at all time, we'll tell her there is a new threat in the palace, so that'll buy as a couple more days," I explained to him.

"Why can't we just tell her the truth?" he asks.

"Because it isn't the Mother Confessor," I say honestly. "I need three of you trusted men, we need to search for the real Mother Confessor, she is somewhere in this palace," I say looking around the room. "I want to find her before sundown tomorrow," I say to him. "Go, find me three men, and send them here, and on your way get word to my Mord'Sith," I say finally taking a seat in my chair. "This all must be done in secrecy, we cannot let them think we know the truth, as far as anyone besides you and I are concerned, someone is after the Mother Confessor and that is why we are increasing security," I finished.

"Yes Mistress," he says before he leaves.

He leaves the room and once again I am left alone. How did I let this happen? How did I let someone get into this palace and take Kahlan like this? How am I letting someone impersonate her, how come I didn't catch it before? Maybe I'm not the best match for her. I know Richard never would have let this happen, he would have been able to protect her, he would have been able to keep her safe. I failed. I let her down.

Maybe I'm not the best mate for the Mother Confessor.

She deserves more.

…

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it's too short. I hope you all like it. I love feedback, it's like a drug :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize.

…

Chapter Three: Finding Her

This isn't supposed to happen, not when I'm around. I am here to protect her and I let her get kidnapped and allow someone else to take her place without even realizing it. What kind of guard am I if I let this happen, what kind of mate am I for the Mother Confessor? Here she is, with child, and I'm letting horrible things happen to her. This is all my fault, I don't even know how I am going to make this up to her, or even if I should bother. Maybe it would be better if I just left and let someone else take my place, no, Kahlan would never let that happen, she wouldn't let me leave because she loves me.

"Mistress Cara," turning at the sound of my name I see an officer kneeling before me.

"What is it?" I snap. I know I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on these people, the officers of her army, but I have no one else to take it out on. I can't take it out on the people in the bed chambers because then they would know that I was on to them and then I would have no way of finding Kahlan. We're searching at palace, and if she isn't here then they are the only ones who know where she is. I cannot spoke them off, no matter how much I want to torture them into submission, I must wait.

"The Mother Confessor is asking for you," he says. I want to smack him across the face and yell at him for calling her the Mother Confessor. The women in that room is not the Mother Confessor, not even a little, but she can't. No one can knows beside who already does because the more people that know the more likely the imposters will find out, and run. "She's asking that you meet her in the room," he says inching closer to her.

The room, no one knows of that room besides her, Kahlan, and all the Mord'Sith. It is the room where they bring prisoners to break them, or to punish them for their crimes. It wasn't something Kahlan liked to do, but I had explained to her that if the punishment is being tortured by Mord'Sith then they will not continue to break the law. Could this really be the real Kahlan? But how would she know? There has to be some way to tell whether or not it is the real Kahlan or the other Kahlan. I nod at the officer letting him know that I understand and that he can go. He smiles slightly and then backs away going back to his post.

Turning I make my way down the hallways. One thing that seems to be different about the Confessor's Palace and the People's Palace is that there are always towns' people in the Confessor's Palace. Walking around and talking among themselves, the doors are always open. Of course the places people aren't allowed there are guards outside the doors. Having people in here all the time is something I had to get used to. I was so used to how Darken Rahl isolated himself and didn't allow his people inside his palace unless they worked there. Things were so much different here, but in a good way. "Mistress Cara," one of the people say with a smile as she passes them. I smile and nod back at the old lady. People in this town didn't like me to begin with, they were scared of me, but they aren't anymore, they have come to respect me because I protect the Mother Confessor, or at least I try to.

Two officers open the doors for me to the secret hallway that no one is allowed in besides Kahlan and myself. It's lit only my torches and it's kind of scary if I was someone other than a Mord'Sith. I walk through a skinny hallway and I notice someone hanging by the chains. I didn't order someone to be tortured, and I only do that when Kahlan tells me to. Looking at the person confused I walk into the room. "Who are you?" I ask walking around the eyeing the person hanging from the chains. It's a woman.

"Cara we have a problem," snapping around I see Kahlan standing in the doorway. I look at her with suspicion. "It's me, it's Kahlan," she says taking a step towards me. "Look Cara…"

"Who is this?" I ask pointing to the woman hanging. "Kahlan didn't order this, I would have known, and I didn't know," I explain to her. "This isn't something Kahlan would do, not without talking to me," I say pointing at the hanging woman and then at her.

She takes one giant step towards me and I don't move. I'm a Mord'Sith, no one scares me. "Remember that night," she says leaning closer to me. I can feel her breath on my ear and its sending shivers down my spine. "When we were traveling to see Richard at the People's Palace for his birthday," she says running her hands up my arms. I try not to shiver. "We were making camp for the night, and it was cold," she places a gentle kiss on my neck. I lean into her. "Do you remember how we kept warm," she says and that's when my hands shoot out and grab her by the waist.

"Okay, okay," I say pushing her away from me slightly. "But still, who is this?" I ask gesturing towards the person hanging there.

"Shota," Kahlan says simply. Kahlan walks over to her and unhooks her, letting her down before turning back to Cara. "I knew that someone was here impersonating me," she says helping Shota down. "I had to make sure that you were, well you," she says smiling. "When we departed this morning, I notice someone else in my office chambers," she starts explaining handing Shota back her close. "Instead of alerting them I decided to come in here, waiting for her, I noticed Richard…"

"It isn't Richard," I explain quickly. "But why didn't you come to me right away, I thought it was you, I was sure," I explained turning away from her.

"Shota found me," she explains.

"How do you always just appear?" I ask looking past Kahlan at the witch. "It's annoying," I add on.

"It's magic," she comments.

"How she got here isn't important Cara, what she told me is," she say stepping in my view. "Whomever is out there pretending to be me, they are trying to separate that Mother Confessor and her people," she explained.

"And her mate," I mumble.

"What?" Kahlan asks looking at her. "You never said anything about them getting between Cara and I," she says turning to Shota.

"Well, when it come to you and the Mord'Sith," Shota starts. "I don't see anything," she says honestly. "I don't know what is going to happen between the two of you. I can see you both separately, yet together, nothing, Or when it comes to something concerning your relationship I still see nothing, your choices concerning one another have to be your choices, I don't know why," she says.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says honestly.

"Okay well what do you mean they are trying to separate us," Kahlan says turning to look at me again.

I look away shyly, so unlike me I know, before looking at her again. "Well Richard is here, not Richard Richard, but fake Richard," I say mumbling slightly. I want to slap myself.

"What is it Cara," Kahlan asks moving closer to me. I want to step back, I'm ashamed to even think what I thought. That Kahlan would leave me when she's carrying my child. I know Kahlan better than that, that should have been my clue to know that the other Kahlan wasn't the real Kahlan. I should have known. "Cara?"

"Richard had asked you to marry him, to unite the two territories," I say finally looking up into her blue eyes. The blue eyes that I find myself getting lost in time and time again. She just looks at me silently asking me to continue with what I was saying. "And you said yes," I finish. When I looked at her I wish I hadn't. "Kahlan…"

"You believed them?" She asked looking at me. But she didn't need an answer, she already knew. "You believe that I would leave you, for Richard, just because it would bring our people together. You think I care more about that than I do about what you and I have," she continues turning around to look at Shota, who respectively turns around. "As much as I would love to dwell on this, I do believe we have to fix the problem we have before us," she says turning around, in her eyes all I see is business and I know that it isn't Kahlan standing before me, it is the Mother Confessor.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Go back out there and act as if nothing is wrong," Kahlan says matter-of-factly. "Shota and I will do the rest," she explained.

"So you want me to act like that Kahlan out there is you?" I ask. "In every way?" I ask raising my one eyebrow and smirking because I honestly can't help myself.

She turns to look at me. "In every way…" she pauses. "Except that one," She says smiling.

"Yes Mother Confessor," I say bowing. I turn to leave.

"Oh and Cara," I look over my shoulder as she's walking towards me. Her hands cup either side of my face and she brings her lips to mine. Once she moves her lips away from mine she leans her forehead against mine. "I'm never leaving," she says softly. I grin, I kiss her softly before turning and leaving the room.

…

Walking back out into the main entrance of the palace I turn to look at the guards outside the door. "No one goes in or out of this room, no matter who it is," I say leaning closer whispering in his ear. "The only one who knows what I just said to you is you and I," I pause. "In order to enter someone has to say those exact words, including me," I add. "Understand?"

"Yes Mistress," he says smirking.

"Very good," I say turning and then walking away. Kahlan is okay, nothing happened to her, that makes me want to kill these people even less, but I can't kill them, Kahlan won't let me. I have to figure out what their plans are. What I don't understand is why didn't Kahlan tell me to take them down and bring them to 'the room'? Oh well, that's why she's Queen and not me. "Sergeant?" I call out to the officer standing closes to the main doors. I don't care what Kahlan says. I'm ending this.

"Yes Mistress?"

I get as close to him as possible so that no one can hear me. I don't care what people surround us might think. I look around as I lean in close. "I need you to get everyone out of here, quietly and without panic, and close and lock those doors," I say and he makes a noise in his throat. "There is a situation in the palace, one of complete seriousness," I comment and he nods. I look up at the guards by the door and he nods, I smirk, and I turn back to the sergeant in front of me. "Do this without informing the Mother Confessor," I say lastly. "That is the most important part," I finish.

"Yes Mistress." He says nodding.

I walk past him and continue on to the bedroom chambers where I know Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are. Kahlan is not going to like this plan but I don't like her plan. She wants me to just continue on as if nothing has changed, but I refuse to do that. I refuse to sit by and watch as someone else run Kahlan's city into the ground. "Mistress Cara," the guard at the door nods as he opens the door and I walk through it.

"Cara, finally," Kahlan says walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I notice Richard sitting on the bed, which seems to me a little messed up, gross. And then I see Zedd standing on the balcony. It is something that was trained into me when I was little, to observe everything as soon as I enter a room so that I know the situation I have walked into. As a Mord'Sith it is important to know what you're up against. "I have made my decision," she says joylessly.

This is defiantly not Kahlan. "Now Cara," Zedd says walking over to me and placing his hand on my shoulder in some form of comfort, which if he really knew would have known that it wouldn't work. "I know this is hard on you, but you'll be able to stay here in Aydindril and continue on with what Kahlan has started," he explained. I guess that means Kahlan choose Richard. "These people here respect you, so they'll have no problem following you, Kahlan will see to that," he finishes up.

"What about our child?" I ask looking at Kahlan. I have to keep reminding myself that this isn't the real Kahlan. The real Kahlan wouldn't do this.

"I'll raise it as if it is my own," Richard says standing up and walking over to where we're standing. I want to reach out and kill this person standing in front of me. "You have nothing to worry about I'll take good care of her," he explains wrapping his arm around Kahlan. I know it isn't the real Kahlan but seeing this bring everything back to what it used to me, when we were traveling in the woods. When Kahlan was so caught up in Richard that she didn't notice me until we were alone traveling to Aydindril. All those nights they would share stolen glances when Richard wasn't looking. I always knew what she meant to me, I always knew what I meant to her, but we never acted on these feelings, too scared of the outcome.

"But the child is not yours!" I yell stepping closer to him, he doesn't back down and I didn't expect him to. "It's my child! Mine and Kahlan! No one else should be able to see this child grow up but me." I say stepping back trying to hide my emotions. My own father couldn't watch me grow up because I was taken by the Mord'Sith. I lost out on my childhood with my parents and I don't want that to happen with me and my child. "It's mine," I say stepping back one more step and my body connect with someone else. I don't turn around because I would know the feel of that body against mine anywhere. I look up and see the shock on everyone face and I know that it's real, that indeed the person standing behind me is in fact Kahlan, the real Kahlan. "Kahlan…"

"It's okay Cara," she says stepping out from behind me and walking towards the other Kahlan. "Whoever you are, get out of my palace and get away from my kingdom," she says. "If I find out you are still here by the end of tomorrow I will send my Mord'Sith after you," she pauses. "I would never leave Aydindril and Richard would never ask me to. That is how you tipped us off that you weren't real, that you were imposters." She turns to me. "I would never have acted this way. I am the Mother Confessor, my duty first and foremost is for my people here in Aydindril, and you endangered them today," Looking back at them she smiles. "Cara please assemble your most trusted Mord'Sith to escort these people out of the city," she turns around and walks past me.

"Yes Mother Confessor," I say leaving the room right behind her. I turn to the officer standing guard. "No one leaves this room," I say and he nods smiling.

…

Author's Note: I don't really like this update. But anyways here it is. Reviews are like a drug…hit me up lol


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize.

…

**Chapter Four: Back to Normal…or not**

Kahlan is still in her office chambers and she hasn't been to see me since we got rid of the people who were trying to be her, to take her place, to bring down her kingdom. I had gone to see her but she had been too busy to talk to me, so I left. The guards came to me then telling me that the imposters were nowhere to be found and everything was clear. I dismissed him and told him to once again open the doors of the palace and allow the people of Aydindril to walk among the palace walls. After that he left and I disappeared into the bedroom chamber hoping that she's come and see me, but she hasn't. It's like the past day didn't happen. That someone didn't just try and take over everything she has built. That someone didn't just come and try to break them up, to ruin the family that they were creating.

It's almost like she forgot about me.

"This is stupid," I say to myself as I take a seat on the bed. It's well after dark and she is still in her office. Does she not trust me anymore, is this what is happening, is this what she is trying to show me? If I were her I don't think I would trust me either. I almost let her kingdom be taken over by someone who wasn't her. But she can't really hold this against me, can she? I mean the person looked just like her, down to the freckle on her cheek. How was I supposed to know? I know what you're thinking. I should know because she's the person I love and I should know when it isn't her and when it is, because we live in a world where people can appear as someone else.

Getting up I walk towards the balcony. This is where I spend most of my time, surprisingly. I am always looking down at the people below. As the walk around without a care in the world, because they're safe, and knowing that we're the reason they're safe, gives me a sense of pride that I can't even put into words. We killed Darken Rahl who had most of the new world living in fear, and then we closed the rift to the underworld, saving everyone from the Keeper. We did all this, we made people feel safe. When Richard took over the house of Rahl, also known as the People's Palace, there was this sense of calm that came over the new world. The barrier that separated the midlands was brought down. According to Richard there was no longer a need for barriers, we were all going to learn to live together.

I thought he was stupid for thinking that we were all going to be able to live together peaceful. Most of the people hated the D'Harans for what they did under Darken Rahl, yet everything seems to be working out. Maybe it has something to do with the bond Richard has over his people, but then again he doesn't seem like the type of person to use his bond, to take away the willpower of the people. Not Richard, especially not the Richard I know.

Everything has changed.

…

By the time she decides to come to the room I'm already in bed and I pretend to be asleep. If she wanted to spend time with me she would have came to bed earlier. But no, she wanted to stay in her office, doing whatever it is she was doing. I feel the bed dip as she climbs into in. I want to roll over and look into her blue eyes; I want her to say that she hasn't lost trust in me. But instead I don't turn around; I don't let her know that I'm still awake. I close my eyes and wait for sleep to overcome me as I feel her come in behind me and wrap her arms around my body. That would normally be my role, but I'll let her do it tonight because I know sometime in the middle of the night the roles will be reversed.

…

When morning came I was alone in bed. I just lay there. This can't be happening. This can't be separating us, this can't be making us not want to be in the same room together, awake. I'm about to get up when the bedroom door opening looking up expecting to see Kahlan, instead I see Richard walking through the door. What the hell? "Richard?" I ask confused. Don't tell me these idiots are back.

"You and I traveled into the future together, and when we did, you kissed me," he says smirking and I just look at him like he has gone mad. "Kahlan explained to me what happened, I was just letting you know that it is in fact me and not someone pretending to be me," I smile, he and I are the only ones that know what happened in the future. When I teamed up with him with both vowed never to tell Kahlan what happened. Just then realization sets in, he's here, he's been talking to Kahlan. "She also told me about the two of you," he explained upon seeing my gaze.

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it just sorta did," I say quickly.

"It's okay Cara, if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it was you." He pauses. "I can't say I'm not shocked because I am, but still, I'm happy for the two of you," he says simply.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Kahlan asked me to come," he says honestly.

"Why?"

"She's worried about you," he explained. "Everything that's happened, she's worried."

"She doesn't need to be worried," I say getting up out of the bed clutching the sheet to my body. Normally Mord'Sith don't care about being naked around men, and I certainly don't care, but ever since being with Kahlan, I feel like no one else should be allowed to see my naked body, that it should be her right only, and she's earned it. He turns away respectively. "I am fine Richard," I say simply.

He smiled. "I would expect nothing less," he said. He stood, still looking away from me and I dress into my leathers. "Still, I think you and I should spend the afternoon together," he says simply. "You decide, I'll be in Kahlan's office chambers," he says leaving the room as I walk into the bath. I wonder what Kahlan's purpose was for bringing Richard out here. Normally it would've taken Richard days to get out here, but she must have told him it was important because he had to of used the powers of the People's Palace to get here over night.

What does she think it wrong with me?

I'm fine

…

I can hear the talking beyond the doors. Zedd is here too, what did she do, call everyone here. I think I might have to get rid of that journey book so she and Richard can't team up on me anymore. "Mistress Cara?" Turning slightly she looks at the guard who guards this door out of the corner of her eye. "It appears that the armies from the north are gathering," he says quickly. "We don't know why, but we do know they are gathering," he continues.

"Send someone to find out why, one of the soldiers and a Mord'Sith," she says quickly. He turns and walks away, leaving his post of go deliver the message. Normally she would be mad that he left his post, but when she is with the Mother Confessor she doesn't care where the guards are. Taking a deep breath I push the doors open and enter the room. Kahlan is wearing her traveling outfit, Richard is wearing the outfit he used to wear when we were traveling through the midlands and Zedd, well he's wearing what he always wears. "What's going on?" I ask as I walk up to Kahlan, lean in, and kiss her. And she doesn't even hesitate, instead she returns the kiss and continues laughing at whatever it was Zedd had said.

"We're going on a trip," Richard says laughing as well.

"A trip?" I ask looking at Kahlan. "Is that wise?" I ask her specifically and then turn to Richard. "You two are both powerful people, what if someone tries to kill you?"

"And that would be any different than when we used to travel the midlands?" Kahlan asks standing up and kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Someone is always trying to kill us, I guess it's a good thing we have you with us, and can protect us both, just like the old days," she says walking over and opening the door. A guard pokes his head through and Kahlan whispers something in his ear. Then she turns back to us. "He's getting our horses and they'll be out front in a few minutes," she comments looking at Richard and Zedd. "Can you give us a second?" She asks.

They both bow, and leave.

She comes over to me, pulling me closer to her, but I still won't look at her. "I don't like this," I say simply, rolling my eyes in the process. My eyes lock with hers afterwards. "It isn't safe."

"Cara, it isn't safe to get outta bed in the morning," she says with a laugh. "You've been coped up in this palace for too long, you need to get out," she says firmly. "Trust me, we'll be fine." She says. "Now," she says and I look away from her slowly. "Kiss me." She says and when I turn to look at her again she is smirking.

I do as she commands.

…

By the time Kahlan and I get outside Richard and Zedd are already mounted on their horses talking to some of the town's people. I grabbed one of the guards at the door, his look of fear when I pulled him into the corner, pleased me so much that she smirked at him. "Listen," I say turning to see Kahlan mounting her horse, looking for me. "We're leaving, for how long I don't know, I'm leaving it up to you to keep an eye on the Mother Confessor's chambers," I say. That's where all Kahlan's important papers are, and all the treaties and such with the surrounding villages and kingdoms. "Also," I say. "Find out what the hell is happening to the north, by the time I get back I want an answer," she says simply.

"Cara c'mon!" Kahlan yells towards me. "I'm sure everyone will survive for a few days," she says. "Get on your horse," she commands.

I smirk. "Yes, Mother Confessor," I climb on my horse.

Everyone watched us as we rode out of Aydindril, some of them I bet wondering if we were ever coming back, or if this was just a joy ride. Aydindril had been without a Mother Confessor for some time because she was busy helping the Seeker. So when she finally did come home to Aydindril people were relived, a sense of peace washed over them. Finally everything for them was going to be put back into order. So of course when they all watched us leave, dread fulfilled them.

Could you really blame them?

…

There was something about riding through the wilderness that was peaceful. Hearing the birds chirping, listening to the wind as you rode on, watching as animals scurried away while you approached. Looking up ahead I see Kahlan laughing as something Richard said. I'm used to this, being behind the two of them as they laughed about something that they didn't believe I would find funny. That was a long time ago though, things between the four of us are different, I am different, Kahlan is different.

"She loves you," I don't look at Zedd, I don't need to, I know the Wizard will continue on with whatever he is saying whether or not he believes I am listening. I used to find it completely annoying, and yet now I find that I miss it. I miss this. I miss wondering the countryside with them. The peacefulness of it all. "I can see it, and I know Richard can see it too, the way she looks at you and the way she talks about you," this time I look at him. "She never looked at Richard that way," he comments with a smile.

"I'm sure she's done a lot of things with me she has never done with Richard," I say smirking right back and that gets a laugh out of me.

"This is a good place to set up camp for the first night," Kahlan says looking around. "There is a stream right over there, so there'll be plenty of wildlife for Cara and Richard to hunt walking through here," she says hoping off of her horse.

"What do you mean the first night," I say leaning forward on my horse, not bothering to get off.

"The first night, of many," she comments reaching up and pulling me off the horse.

"How many?" I ask but she doesn't answer. "Kahlan! Answer me, now."

Richard steps forward looking at me. "We know about the armies gathering to the north," Richard says honestly and Kahlan looks away from. "We are headed that way to see what is going on and to see if it is cause for worry for the Mother Confessor, for Kahlan," he finishes.

"How come no one told me this before leaving?" I ask.

"I was going to tell you last night," Kahlan say reaching to take a hold of my shoulder but I move out of the way. "But when I came to the bedroom you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you," she says looking at me hurt. I reach and grab a hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I've noticed this for awhile and that's what I was doing all night last night," she explained.

"Oh," I say. "So were heading north," she nods. "I have two people headed there now," I explain. "If I would have known that you were planning on going I wouldn't have sent them," I pause. "No I would have sent them. Kahlan, you are a Queen now, and Richard you're a King, we don't need to be doing this anymore, we have armies to do this for us," I explain.

"Don't you miss this?" Richard asks. "Honestly." I look away from him. "We spent a year doing just this, and now we're all cooped up in palaces, and I think this little adventure will be good for us." He says smiling.

"And when one of us gets hurt, or worse?" I ask.

"This isn't the Cara I know, she never would have been scared of getting hurt, she would have faced it head on," he said looking at her. "What happened to you," he asks.

I turn away from him. This is stupid. When did I become so weak? When did I change for a dangerous Mord'Sith to this women standing before him. "She became a lover," Kahlan says stepping towards me. "The Cara you knew Richard only had to worry about herself, but now she's in love and she has to worry about three," she says.

"Three?" Richard asks.

Kahlan looks at me and I look at Richard. "Kahlan is expecting," Zedd says coming up behind us.

…

Author's Note: Hope you like it…reviews! I love'em.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize.

**Chapter Five: The Unimaginable**

The air around stopped blowing and to me it felt like everything in the forest had stopped to see what was happened between the four of us, right now, at this moment. I wanted to smack Zedd, if I was completely honest with myself, the way he just came up and revealed something that was extremely personal, something I know Kahlan wanted to tell Richard herself, when the moment was right. And right now, this moment, was so not right, and I could tell by the look on her face, that Kahlan wasn't too happy with Zedd either.

"Richard," Kahlan says as she steps forward. He isn't looking at her though, his eyes are on me, and if they could kill I would be needing the breath of life right now. She looks at me for a second, and I can see in her eyes that she is asking me to leave. I know I shouldn't, I know I should stay here and make sure that nothing happens while I'm gone. But I trust Kahlan, with my life, and I know that Richard, no matter how made he is, would never do anything to her. No matter what the situation is, he still loves her. I know that, she knows that, and he knows that.

I nod slightly and then turn to leave, taking a hold of Zedd's arm as well. I don't care if I'm being rough with him as I dragging him away from camp, I don't care about much of anything at the moment. "What's wrong with you?" I ask as we are walking. I see a clearing just a head, that will be a good enough spot to stop and chat. He looks at me, his old eyes confused, which is rare when it comes to Zedd. "What?" I ask suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"How…how is this possible?" He asks backing away slightly but he eyes never leave mine.

"C'mon Zedd!" I say shouting at him. "You're a Wizard of the First Order!" I yell turning away from his gaze.

"Yes I know this, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asks cocking his head to the side as if he was going to get a better look at me or something.

"You, at the Wizards Keep, have all these books on Mord'Sith and what they're powers consist of, do you not?" I ask already knowing he does how else Confessors would now so much about us, they are trained from very young to kill us, and how it is done. We are their enemies and they are ours, Kahlan and I, well we're just a special case. He nods. "Thought so," I add. "Have you never read up on what would happen if the breath of life was given to someone who isn't dead?" I ask seriously, he shakes his head.

It takes him a moment and then it seems that what I have said sinks in. "But, Kahlan, how is it that you are not confessed to her?" he asks. "I mean you two are, well, intimate, are you not?" He asks.

"Yes we are," I say simply.

"Then how?" He asks.

"That's something that even I am not aware of, all I know is that I am not confessed, and that I'm glad," I say simply. "I have looked into it, to see what the meaning of it is," I paused. "But I have found nothing," I finish. It's true. He sits down on a log that is behind him and I do as well. I staring off into the direction where I know Kahlan and Richard are talking. "Our first night together," I can feel his eyes on me as I begin to talk, I don't know why I am saying this, but hopefully he'll figure something out that I may have missed, and answer both of our questions. "She was scared, she didn't want to confesses me and I didn't want to be confessed," I would not admit that I was scared too. "But I explained to her that everything would be fine, that I would be okay no matter the outcome," I pause.

"You didn't know that you wouldn't be confessed?" He asks.

"No."

"That's brave," he says simply. "You were willing to give up your life for one night with Kahlan?" He asks.

"I was willing to give up my life for one night with the woman I love," I say looking at him. "There were no doubts in my mind, if I was going to die than it be only right that I die by her head, or well, you know," I say smirking slightly and he smiles. "But in all seriousness Zedd, I thought I was going to die, and so did she, but neither one of us stopped, we needed this moment," I stop.

"What was happening in Aydindril?" He asks. "Kahlan hasn't written Richard in a long time, and when she did it was about you, he feared something big was happening here," he said honestly.

"Aydindril isn't happy about all the Mord'Sith being in the palace," she says honestly. "And they are starting to show it. We found three Mord'Sith dead with arrows through them from the back, in the past weeks, and you Zedd know it is hard to kill a Mord'Sith, unless," she trails off.

"Unless there is a confessor about," he says. "Distracting them," he says nodding in understanding.

"Yes."

"But Kahlan is the last," he says.

"There is her sister," I say. "I haven't said her name to Kahlan because I know that she wouldn't believe her sister would be capable of such things," I say looking at him. "But she is the only one I can think off," I add.

"Kahlan would never believe it," he says simply and I nod. He was about to say something else, but my arm on his stops him, I am no longer listening to him, my mind has jumped to the surrounding woods, listening for anything that sounds out of place. "Cara what is it?" He asks looking around, trying to see something, but he can't.

"Get to Kahlan and Richard," I say simply pulling my agiels from there holsters. He goes to say something else but I look him in the eye. "Now!" I say simply, hopefully conveying that I want everyone protecting Kahlan and my unborn child and that I can take care of myself. He nods. He moves his hand and vanishes.

"Mistress Cara," I hear someone say from the surrounding woods. I can't see them so I continue to circle, hoping that whoever it is will make a mistake and show themselves, giving me the opportunity that I need to strike. "You have broken the greatest rule," this person says. "You have given the breath of life, to a confessor, and not just any confessor, the Mother Confessor." Whoever this person is, they all about the Mord'Sith law, the rules that they are taught to follow, the rules that are beaten into them. "You know that punishment for such an act?" they ask.

"I do," I pause, stopping. They have shown themselves. "It is death, but confession," I say raising my head, looking at them.

"Ah, but is by the Confessor who received the breath of life," the Mord'Sith said as she stepped forward. "Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor" they say. "Must confess you, that is the punishment, how do you plea?" they ask smirking pulling their agiel from its holster.

I smile. "Oh, defiantly guilty," I say and then I lung at them, agiels in my hand.

_I's ecstatic, I feel the magic, It's everlasting_

_I think that you were mean to be alive on this very night_

_With me, I see, it clearly_

_The dream you hear about_

_And never truly think it's realistic till it blows your mind_

_I never thought I could understand_

_I was searching me_

_And now I finally see_

I duck her oncoming attack, the screaming the agiel fill my ears. Bringing my hand up I feel as it connect with her jaw line and I can feel the bones breaking under the blow. She staggers back, eyes never leaving mine, eyes filled with rage. "You betrayed you family Cara and for what, so a confessor could live!" They yell as the sprint back toward me. There agiel is inches from my head. I look down at it, the screaming becoming every so apparent. Rearing my head back, I bring it front violently.

I knock her off of me, as well as knock myself backwards. That was so not a smart thing to do. "She is worth everything!" I say watching as falls to the ground after my leg sweeps hers out from underneath her. In seconds I am on top of her and my agiel is plunging into her chest. Her eyes go wide and I watch as her life drains from her body. I lick my lips, tasting my own blood on them. "Everything," I say to myself.

_I see that some people fight for love_

_They stick with it, just can't quit_

_Some people hide from love, they run from it, cause they don't want it_

_When you got a love and it's good like it should be_

_Make you never wanna give it up_

_Cause you know that some people die for love_

_And I believe it's true because I'd do the same for you_

"Cara?" I turn and see Kahlan walking towards me, followed my Zedd and Richard. She comes right up to me, ignoring the body on the ground, and wraps her arms around me. I close my eyes at feeling her body against mine. Everything, I think to myself as I take in her scent. "What happened?" she asks cupping my face and looking deep into my eyes.

"Burn her," I say looking at Zedd and his eyes look at me confused. "Mord'Sith travel in quads," I say looking at her, and then at Zedd. "Where she is, there are more," I comment. "Do it," I say and he says, I reach up and grab Kahlan's hand and I squeeze and I look her in the eye. "I know why it's happening," I say simply. "Why the Mord'Sith are dying in Aydindril," I finishing looking at Zedd and Richard before ending on her. "It's my fault, because they follow me, they are dying." I finish.

"What why?" she asks confused.

"Because, she lives," I say placing my hand on her stomach. "Because of how I made her," I conclude.

_You're the reason, the air I'm breathing, do don't go leaving_

_Cause loving you is the only think that ever really touched my soul_

_I'm protective, of my blessings_

_Clad I kept it, I never really thought about the future till I saw my life_

_Finding it's purpose so very worth it_

_And now I know that love is really worth it_

Kahlan looks at me. "What do you mean? How we made her," she says stressing the we, thus letting me know that no matter what is to come, that we're in it together.

"The breath of life," I say grabbing her arm and motioning for everyone to start walking. We can't just stand here and talk, there are going to be more of them after us, so we have to keep moving. "Because I gave it to you," I pause. "And you weren't dead," I explain. "They don't know that, they think I brought you back to life," I say lowering my voice so only she can hear me. "They don't know about her," I say smiling, I smile only for Kahlan.

"They think you brought a confessor back?" Zedd asks but keeps walking.

"Yes," I say simply. He knows.

"What's so bad about that?" Richard asks, making himself known for the first time since he came into my presence again. I am sorry for hurting him. I know how much he cares for Kahlan and what he would do to be able to be with her. But he accepted that she chose me because he knew that there was still a chance that he and she could bare children, he didn't know I was capable of giving her a child. That makes everything he was once comfortable with, not so good. It will only be a matter of time before he makes that point known.

_And that's why some people fight for love_

_They stick with it, just can't quit it_

_Some people hide from love, they run from it, cause they don't want it_

_When you got love and its good like it should be_

_Make you never wanna give it up_

_Cause you know that some people die for love _

_And believe its true cause I'd do the same for you_

Zedd looks back at me for a second. I know my bruises are starting to show and the blood on my lip is starting to dry, but I nod, giving him the permission to continue on with the story. "Giving the breath of life to a Confessor, for the Mord'Sith, is again their laws, a law punishable by death, but confession," he says to his grandson. We've made it back to the camp and I am quickly getting our things together and putting everything on the horses, while I listen slightly to the reasoning Zedd is giving to Richard and Kahlan.

"Mord'Sith are almost always killed by confession," Kahlan says knowing that she has done some in the past.

"The difference in this being that the Confessor that has to confess them is the one they gave the breath of life to," he pauses. "And once she confesses them, the Mord'Sith kill the confessor as well," he explained.

Realizations dawning on Kahlan's face as I finish up and make my way towards them. "I would have to kill you? And then they would kill me?" She asks.

I nod. "We have to get going," I say as Zedd and Kahlan walk past me to get to their horses. I stop Richard before he passes me. "I know you aren't the happiest with me right now, and I know I betrayed you when it comes to Kahlan, but I'm asking you to protect her," I pause. "If I am unable to," I comment knowing what is to come. "This isn't a battle against soldiers Richard, the Sword of Truth won't do you any good, you can't use against the Mord'Sith," I say stepping to Kahlan. "This battle will not be easily won," I finish.

"What's your plan?" He asks nodding, knowing that some things are more important than his feelings, for now.

I nod my thanks. "We will continue to the north, find out what is happening, and then continue to Aydindril, where I am asking that you stay, for a short while," I say.

"Of course," he says.

"And if anything happens to me," I say trailing off.

"I'll protect her with my life," he says nodding and then leaving me standing there alone.

"Cara!" I turn to see Kahlan. "Come on!" She yells as her, Zedd and Richard begin riding off. This wasn't the trip I was expecting.

_It's hard to be, and good to keep_

_And one you're with it, its hard to leave_

_You can't help but run wild with imagination_

_It'll change your life from wrong or right_

_And then you touch, touch the sky, and now I _

_Don't see how I made it through the night_

_But I see how there's some people who fight_

We're riding through the forest ride, going as fast as our horses will take us. I want to thank Richard for understand how dangerous this situation is right. He commented that we'll find a more secure place to camp for the night, that we won't risk being in the open. I watch as Kahlan rides next to me, ever once in awhile she'll look over at me, she would have this scared look in her eyes. I hate that she looks like that, that this situation is making her scared.

Why was I so stupid? I forgot about that law. For one second I wasn't a Mord'Sith and she wasn't the Mother Confessor, for one fucking second and this is what happens? We wanted a baby, it was something we had been talking about for awhile because people have been bugging her, saying that she needs to have a child to continue the line. So I researched it, so she didn't have to go find some man, she said she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't have a baby if it meant that was what she had to do. So I found this way.

In the moment, while it was all happening, I forgot I was Mord'Sith and she was the Mother Confessor. And this is what happens, we have Mord'Sith after us and our child. That's the worst part, they don't even know about the child, they just know that she lives, and they think I gave her back her life. Now I would give her back her life if she died, but she didn't, they shouldn't even be after us.

Why is this happening to us? Are we doomed to live this kind of life?

_Some people fight for love_

_They stick with it. Just can't quit it_

_Some people hide from love, they run from it, cause they don't want it_

_When you got a love and it's good like it should be_

_Makes you never wanna give it up_

_Cause you know that some people die for love _

_And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you_

"We'll camp here tonight, in the cave up there," Richard says as I come up next to him, he says it softly in case someone is listening. I nod in our silent agreement. He will stand guard as I lay with Kahlan and explain to her what is happening. We start the horses again and ride up the hill that leads to the cave. Upon reaching the opening I slow down and watch as all the others go inside.

Looking out, I try to see if I can see anyone following us.

No one.

But…

Spinning around I stop the arrow inches from my back. I look up and see a Mord'Sith running towards me. Flipping the sward around so that the arrow head is pointing toward the running form I jump off my horse and head for her.

_Some people fight for love, I don't wanna do it no more_

_Some people hide from love, it just feels so good_

_But when you got a love and it's good like it should be_

_Makes you never wanna give it up cause you know that,_

She tackles me and as I hit the ground I feel her agiel against me, I don't make a sound, showing not enough as I push her so that I'm on top of her. I bring the arrow up and I'm about to drive it through her heart but instead a body collides with mine and another Mord'Sith has me pinning against the side of the mountain. Damnit. Her fist connects with my stomach and the air is knocked from me for a second. My head snaps back and hits the rock on the mountain as her hand comes up and uppercuts me.

I get to her just in time, as her agiel is inches from my chest. I'm failing, it's going to touch me, and kill me. I can see it in her eyes that she knows she's winning. When did I become so weak? Just as I'm sure its going to come into contact with my chest and kill me, she falls.

I notice the dagger sitting in the side of her head. Looking towards the other Mord'Sith I see an arrow through her neck. Looking to my left I see Richard standing there and Kahlan walking towards me. I bend down, hands on my knees and try to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" I look up at her and for a second I wonder if this is all worth it. But just for a second. I reach up, her face in my hands, and I kiss her. Her lips are soft and welcoming. Her arms encircle me, and the warmth from her body calms me, almost as if healing me. "I love you." She says to me as I lean my forehead against hers.

It's worth every second.

_Some people fight for love _

…

Author's Note: I know its been awhile since I posted and I apologize, I'll try not to let it happen again. Reviews bring me happiness. Lol


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

**The song from the previous chapter is "Fight for Love" by Elliot Yamin**

**Chapter Six: The Hunted**

~ **Cara's POV**

Sitting by the fire I look at Kahlan who is sitting across from me. A few minutes ago I told her that she should go to sleep because we have a long day tomorrow, but she said no. I had decided to take first watch, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that there are Mord'Sith out there looking to kill me and Kahlan. Who would be able to sleep knowing that? And seeing Kahlan sitting across from me I know that Kahlan is feeling the same way. I look across the fire and I notice that there are tears coming from her eyes. "Kahlan?" I ask getting up and going to sit beside her. She doesn't look up at me, she doesn't say anything, instead her head falls into her hands and the tears fall even more. I wrap my arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder, I can feel her tears through my leathers, I lean my head back and place a kiss on her forehead. "What's wrong Confessor?" I ask.

She looks at me through the lashes of her hair. She hates when I call her Confessor, she once told me that it reminds her of the time when we were enemies, when she didn't trust me and I didn't trust her. I still call her by that name from time to time, just to make her mad. "Don't call me that," she says. Flipping her hair she moves away from my chest and looks out over the fire. "Not now, not while all this is happening," she says looking me in the eye. "It's because I'm a Confessor that this is happening," she says matter-of-factly.

"It isn't because you're a Confessor," I say rolling my eyes and looking past the fire at the sleeping forms of Zedd and Richard. She reaches up, cups my face, and urges me to look at her. "They are after me because I gave you the breath of life, they are after me because I gave the Mother Confessor the breath of life," I explain looking away from her. "They are after me because of something that I did, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a Confessor," I say honestly.

"If you would have given me the breath of life and I was just a normal girl none of this would be happening!" She says half yelling half whispering. I look over at Richard hearing his steer but he doesn't wake up instead her rolls away from us. "If I would have been anyone else, this would not be happening Cara, so don't even say it has nothing to do with me being a Confessor," she says angrily. She stands and walks towards the opening of the cave.

"Where are you going?" I ask reaching out and grabbing a hold of her arm and yanking her back.

"I need a walk," she says, her face inches from mine.

"Not now you don't," I say tightening my grip on her arm.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" She asks.

"I'm Mord'Sith," I say leaving no room for error. Smirking she brushes past me over to where she has a blanket on the ground, a make shift bed, nothing compared to the bed that we share in the Confessor's Palace. Turning around I look back out over the darkness outside of this cave. I know they're out there waiting for me, hunting me, and they will find me. Feeling someone behind me I turn around and see Richard standing there rubbing his, whipping away sleep. "What is it Richard," I say turning away from him.

"You should lay with her," he says gesturing back to where Kahlan is laying down, trying to sleep.

"Why would I want to do that Seeker?" I say using the name I haven't used since finding out he was the Lord Rahl.

"I don't know why you would want to," he says leaning closer to me, I don't move away; I don't let him know that his closes to me is kind of annoying. "But she needs you to," he says and then he walks further towards the opening of the cave.

I look over my shoulder to where Kahlan is laying down. I know she isn't asleep, I can tell by the way she is breathing. Kahlan and I haven't slept apart since we arrived in Aydindril, even before we admitted our feelings. She wanted me to stay in her room, to give her a sense of comfort until she got used to things in the palace. I didn't argue with her, Mord'Sith were not liked in Aydindril when I arrived here, and I knew that if I had my own room I wouldn't be able to sleep, thinking someone was going to try and kill me in my sleep. Mord'Sith do not sleep when they feel threatened. I never told Kahlan that, never told her that I felt comfortable enough around her to fall asleep, to let my guard down enough to sleep in her presence. Taking a glance back towards Richard, he is leaning against the opening of the cave, arms crossed over his chest.

My legs move before I instruct them to and I am on my way over to where Kahlan is laying. Kneeling down behind I, I can visibly see her body relax as I lay down next to her. "It took you long enough," she says to me as I move closer to her, draping my arm over her wait and pressing my body against hers. "This is bad isn't it," she says simply.

"Yes." I say before sleep overcomes the both of us. Who knows when we'll get another moment like this.

…

The morning light cam faster than I wanted, I was content to stay in that cave, with Kahlan, for the rest of time. But I know that isn't possible, I know that this is a perfect place for Mord'Sith to hit, they can overcome us with sheer number from the front, and knowing them they would defiantly find a way to come from the back. There is always a way, or so it seems. I woke to Richard making breakfast, it smelled like rabbit, which seems to me is the only thing Richard knows how to kill. It is all we ever had when we were traveling.

Within minutes of eating we were on our horses and riding as fast as we could through the forest. We haven't rested, we haven't anything, we are just riding, heading to the north to try and find out what is happening and why exactly an army is forming. But this isn't like us, not when we travel together, we always rode softly, taking our time, but I think everyone knows the seriousness of this situation. I think they all know exactly what we are up against. These aren't D'Haran foot soldiers. These are the most personal guards of the Lord Rahl, or at least they were.

Richard is the Lord Rahl now but the Mord'Sith and you think they would follow him and listen to him when he tells them that what they are doing is unjust. But they won't listen, not this time, this is something that goes beyond the Lord Rahl, this is the law of the Mord'Sith. Something that was put into place and is followed, and as far as I can remember this rule has never been broken. Mord'Sith don't break law, especially this one, and Mord'Sith is to never bring a Confessor back. They are their worst enemy, and vice versa. Confessors were created as a direct opposite of the Mord'Sith. They are the only thing that Mord'Sith fear, and Mord'Sith are the only true thing that Confessors fear. So let's just say that the joining of Cara and I was not looked kindly upon for those Mord'Sith who knew. Yet they kept their mouth shut out of respect for me, their Mistress. The Mord'Sith in the Confessor's Palace are the most trusted under my command, and knowing that they are dying because they protect me and what I did, does not sit well with me.

In fact, it makes me want to bring war upon all Mord'Sith.

Turning down one of the path, Richard, Kahlan and Zedd all ride forward, yet my sense will me to slow. Looking around I see nothing, but I feel something. "Seeker!" I yell just in time, he ducks as an arrow flies back his head. "Wizard!" I yell and he nods, making himself vanish. A Mord'Sith would be able to use his power against the rest of us, and that I will not allow.

"Cara!" I hear my name just as a body collides with mine and I am thrown from my horse. Our two bodies land on the ground with a thud and for a second the wind is knocked out of me and it takes me a second to get my surroundings, which is just enough time for the Mord'Sith who attacked me to grind her agiel into my side. I don't scream, my eyes snap open and I grab a hold of the agiel pressing to my side and push it tighter. I can hear Kahlan calling my name, but I can't chance a look in her direction, on look, one moment of weakness shown and I'm died. I won't leave her like that.

I grab a hold of the agiel on my thigh, hearing it scream in my hand, I go to press it to the side of the head of the Mord'Sith above me, but she grabs it, stopping my moments. But she grimaces, a sign of weakness, she isn't broken all the way. I smirk. That's my opening. Kneeing her in the side I stand above her with not only my agiel but hers as well pointing at her. "They thought they'd beat me with you, you're not even Mord'Sith," I say jabbing the agiel into her heart, twisting it, killing her.

"No," someone says from behind me as two agiels are pressed into my back. My head flings back at the surprised pain. "They sent me," they whisper, twisting the agiels, I fall to the ground, my eyes looking toward Kahlan, who is already on the ground, unconscious, I hope. "You've gone soft Mistress Cara," it is the last thing I hear before the blackness overcomes me.

…

I smile the blood; I don't need to open my eyes to know where I am. The Mord'Sith temples, in one of their breaking rooms, I remember these rooms as if I was in them yesterday. I used to spend so much time her, breaking people, getting information about the Seeker out of people Darken Rahl had captured. I was his favorite when it came to torturing people; I knew how to break them. I knew how to find their weaknesses and use them; it used to be one of my favorite things, until I allied myself with the Seeker.

Hearing a whimper my head snaps up and my eyes shoot open, and there hanging before me, is Kahlan. Her eyes open, terrified, as she looks at me, hanging before her half naked. I have never seen her body like this. All bruised and broken and it's killing me knowing that I'm the reason she's here. I'm the reason they didn't just kill her. I'm the reason they're breaking her.

Kahlan would never kill me if someone just told her it was what needed to be done; she would never kill me period. She has told me that on numerous occasions. And yet now, it is the law that she has to, and still she won't, not even to spare herself the pain of being broken. Out of the corner of my eye I see Richard hanging. What is this? Why are we all in the same room? This isn't how people are broken. "I want you to watch," someone says from behind me, someone I know, I would know that voice anywhere, yet she's supposed to be dead, I killed her myself. "I want you to watch as I torture you beloved Mother Confessor," she says. "You know I knew, when I had him, that she wasn't the one for him, that their love wasn't pure," she explained moving over to where Richard was hanging, eyes wide. "He would have killed her, if I had one more day with him, he would have done anything for me," she looks at Kahlan before making her way over to her. "Yet you," her eyes turn to me. "She would die before she brought a knife up against you, or her hand," she said reaching and taking a hold of Kahlan's hand. "You would even suspect these hands of holding the power that they do?" She looks towards me once again. "Yet you know of it, the different power…" she pauses. "The touch of love," she finishes.

"You don't know what you speak of," I spat out as she stands before me.

"Mord'Sith do not love!" She yells out. "They do not feel anything but pain!" She yells again slamming her agiel into my side. I make more sign of pain, not for her, not in front of Kahlan. "You were my favorite, you were deadly, dangerous," she says walking away getting what looks like a whip. "You were the perfect Mord'Sith, so answer me this Mistress Cara," she pauses. "What went wrong?" I can hear her leather moving as she rears back and brings the whip down on my back. I can feel the blood dripping down my skin from the wounds made, and yet my eyes don't leave Kahlan's. I hold her blue eyes in mine, those eyes, those beautiful eyes…

They will be my saving grace.

…

~**Kahlan's POV**

She is looking at me; her eyes aren't showing any pain or anger, as she looks at me now they are showing nothing but love. Somehow she is trying to tell me not to blame myself for this, because she knows me well enough to know that I am blaming myself for this. If it wasn't for me wanting a child because people were demanding it of me, she wouldn't have went and found a way to make it possible for her to give me a child. So this is my entire fault and there isn't anything she can do to stop it.

I ever dragged Richard into this and now he too is in danger and still there is nothing I can do. I am forced to sit here and watch as they whip her, as each time the whip hits her skin more wounds are opened. I asked her once about the wounds on her skin, because I know they were created here, after all the time traveling with us Cara was never injured expect when Richard knocked her out with the Sword of Truth, but still that blow never left a scare. Yet from some reason, all along her back there were little white lines, which contrasted perfectly to her bronze skin.

She refused to tell me, saying that I was better off not knowing something I couldn't do anything about. Although I let the topic drop, it never stopped bugging. All the nights she would be lying naked beside me asleep I would sit and look at her skin, all the scares from battles fought, everyone of them held a story that Cara refused to tell because they came from here. This place, this room, where she was broken.

…

**~Cara's POV**

I was trained to believe that Mord'Sith could not feel, that they could not love, that their only emotion was whatever Lord Rahl felt. But traveling with Richard and Kahlan I was shown that everything I was taught was a lie. That I could feel, and I could love, and in turn I found my family. The Mord'Sith were never my family, they always claimed to be, yet the moment they had a chance to they turned on me, which is the same thing my human family did to me when I was younger, which is what I was told, which turned out to be a lie. Everything the Mord'Sith were rutted in was nothing but lies, yet I do not hate them for it, in fact I thank them, because of them I am who I am today. I see the world differently than others, I am a weapon.

A weapon that is waiting to be un-holstered.

Kahlan is watching me, watching what is happening to me, and I know what she's thinking. The first night we made love, what her eyes saw as my leathers slipped from my body. The scares that run along my skin like a story begging to be told. "Mistress Cara," the Mord'Sith says from behind me. "I'm impressed," she says out of breath. I lost count of all the time the whip was brought to my skin. The amount of blood running out of my body was making me weak, but I have to hang on, I have to live, for her.

Everything I do is for her.

"Get the knives," she says to one of the guards standing the door. "You didn't ruin her," she is speaking to Richard now, but I don't turn to look at her, I refuse to move my gaze from Kahlan. If I die here today I want her to be the last thing that I see, I want her imagine to be the one I take with me into the underworld. "I thought for sure she would be hanging before me, weak, from all the emotions you speak of, all the things you tried to get her to feel, everything that you tried to make me believe," she speaks.

"Mistress Denna," I say finally and my voice seems foreign to my own ears. She turns to look at me. "Perhaps you are the one that has gone soft," I say smiling. Her eyes flash with anger. I hear the whistling sound of a knife being thrown though the air. She catches it and in one swift motion the knife is embedded into my stomach, my eyes down wide, and I can hear Kahlan screaming my name.

For her, I would do anything.

…

"Mistress Cara," I hear him say as he comes towards me. "Back so soon?" I know Denna won't let me die, she won't be able to break Kahlan without me so I know I only have moments before I am given the breath of life.

"I need something from you," I say smiling.

For her, I would do anything.

Even making a deal with the devil.

…

Author's Note: I hope you like it. Review, review, review, that make my world go round. lol


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

_**Chapter Seven: Changes **_

~Cara's POV

I don't remember when I blacked out. Losing myself in Kahlan let me block out everything that was happening to me, thinking about her is something that helps me many time, and it allows me to forget everything. They might think I'm weak now that I've lost a part of myself being with her, being in her presence, but I know they're wrong. In Kahlan I find strength, a strength that is better than anything the Mord'Sith ever taught me. They taught me a different kind of strength, but Kahlan, she taught me the strength in love and allowing yourself to love. And that feeling, that the Mord'Sith tried to drive out of me, powers me greater than any other emotion.

So when I opened my eyes and saw that Kahlan was no longer hanging in front of me, this feeling of rage was surging through me and I tried to get Richard's attention. His body is bruised and blood and his head is hanging, I don't know how long he's been out, but it must have been awhile because all his blood is dried up. "Seeker!" I yell swinging myself. I can hear the chains as they cling together. My fingers grip around them and I try to pull myself up, trying everything I can to get loose from these, but I as well as anyone should know that there is no getting out, not until you're let down. "Richard!" I say louder and this time his head rolls before he looks up at me and instantly his eyes move to where Kahlan should be and they widened. "What happened?" I ask him drawing his attention back to where I am. "Where's Kahlan?"

"She broke," he said his voice cracking. Looking at me I can see the tears wanting to break from his eyes but he was doing everything he could to keep them from falling. "The broke her, Kahlan, how," he trails off looking off into the distance. "The things they did to her," he pauses looking at me, shamefully I look away. "You used to do those things, you used to break people like that," his voice has a hint of anger in it. I was never ashamed when people would fall me a monster, but when it comes from Richard, who believed in me and knew I could changed, it hurts. "You are a monster," he says finally.

I look at him but he isn't looking at me. I knew he still loved Kahlan and I knew that deep down he still thought he had a chance to be with her, but I never thought he would break. Richard, no matter how hurt he was, would never call me a monster not after everything we have been through, not after he saved me. That's how I know he's one that broke, not Kahlan. I just wish I knew where she went, I can't ask him, he's useless now, he will do anything Denna tells him to do.

Speaking of Denna, I killed her. I put an arrow through her heart, she should be at the bottom of a cliff decaying somewhere. Yet, she's here. Did she make a deal with Darken Rahl? To become a baneling? But if she did that wouldn't she be trying to kill me instead of torturing me and trying to get Kahlan to kill me? "Mistress Cara," turning I see Denna walking towards me with a smirk on her lips, what I wouldn't give to be able to run her through with a sword and whip that smirk from her face. "Why so serious?" She asks running her fingers along my back. I hold in the wince as she scratches the cuts made by the whip.

"I'm so going to kill you," I grumble out as she steps in front of me. "Where's the Mother Confessor?" I ask using the name people know her by, I refuse to give into Denna, and calling Kahlan by her name would do just that. It would give her an opening, an opening that would destroy me.

"Didn't the Seeker tell you?" She asks looking back towards Richard. "She broke," then she looks back at me. "Like a twig." She moves closer to me, so close that I can feel her breath on my skin, and it is making my skin crawl. "I have something for you," she says, her lips are inches from mine, I want to spit in her mouth but I don't, not when I see who is walking closer to me. "You like?" she asks but she isn't talking to me.

"Yes, Mistress Denna," Kahlan is standing in front of me in full on Mord'Sith leather, with an agiel in hand. "I like," she says as she jabs the agiel to me and my eyes go wide with horror.

…

_Her fingers ran across my skin in such a way that goosebumps would be seen in their wake. I never knew there was a touch like this, so soft and loving, so gentle and soft. Yet somehow I knew that being with Kahlan like this is would be no different. I knew deep down that this moment would be just like this, gentle and loving. It was everything Kahlan is. "Trust me," she whispers in my ear as she hovers above me. _

_Leaning down her lips brush across mine and my eyes flutter closed at the softness of this moment. "I do." I whimper out as she presses her lips to mine in a kiss that displays all of the emotions that feels for me. Hate for killing her sister, anger for the fight we had in front of her people, and love for being exactly who I am. That's why I love being with her, she doesn't try to change me from who I am. She always accepted that I was Mord'Sith and she knew there wasn't anything she could do. So her hate for me the Mord'Sith soon turned to love…for me…the Mord'Sith. "With everything," I say when she pulls away. Her blues look into mine. "I love you Kahlan," I say. _

_Her eyes widen. It is the first time I've said it, and she stunned, I would be too, so before this moment has a chance to be ruined I grab the back of her neck and bring her lips to mine once again. _

…

"I love you Kahlan," I say when she pulls the agiel away from my skin. I don't care who hears me now. I don't care if I just gave Denna the opening she needs to break me, I don't care. All I care about in this moment is that I look into Kahlan's eyes and say the words that I feel. "I trust you," I say when she applies the agiel to my skin again. I close my eyes and let the pain from the agiel run through my body. "With everything that I am, I trust you, with my life," I say looking into her deep blue eyes.

"You don't know what love is," she says as she drags the agiel across my skin, leaving a broken blood vessel trail that will fade in a few seconds. "You never loved me," she says stepping closer to me, so close that our nose are touching. "And I never loved you." She says and I blink away the tears that want to come. I can't show them that this affecting me, I won't. "How could I love someone like you? You're a monster, you made my sister drown her son before you killed her and her husband," she explains stepping away from me with nothing but anger in her eyes. "How could I ever love you after what you did," she says and then she jabs the agiel right where my heart is and twist. My eyes widen with shock and horror. "Cara," I hear her say, the shock evident in her voice at what she had just done. "Cara, no," is the last thing I hear her say before I breath my last breathe.

…

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one thing I loved_

_The one thing I tried to hold on to_

"Cara I didn't expect to see you so soon," he says as he comes closer to me.

"Do your worse, I don't care," I say standing with my back to him.

"You think she was telling the truth?" He asks looking at me curiously. I turn around about to asking him how he knows, but then I remember he knows everything, even when he was alive he knew everything, it was annoying. "They were lies," he says scrunching his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "What's done is done, go away," I say turning away.

"I've thought about your offer," he says. This causes me to turn around. "Ah now I got your attention," he smirk.

"Get on with it," I say crossing my arms across my naked chest.

"Just so that I am clear," he pauses clasping his hands together. "You are offering your child, for her soul?" He asks.

"Yes." I say without hesitation. "My child, will be your welcoming," I say. "With her soul, you'll have your returned to your body," I explain.

"And how are you going to do this?" He asks.

"Well if I reveal all my secrets then what would the fun be?" I ask smirking. "You take Denna's soul back, and I give you life," I finish. "Deal or no deal, I don't have all eternity," I say smirking. This time he doesn't say anything, which in itself is creepy because it's so unlike him. He just smiles and the snaps his fingers.

…

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems like I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes until you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I blinded by the light_

I gulp in the hair as I open my eyes looking into Kahlan watery blue ones. I gasp trying to get as much oxygen as possible. She is going to hate me for what I have done, and what I have sacrificed, but there wasn't anything else I could have done. We were going to lose ourselves here and then what life would our child have? She wouldn't want her to grow up like I grew up and I don't want that. I used the only piece I had left. Kahlan's hands hold my face as my full consciousness comes back to me and I take in the scene around me, and the ache that is no longer in my arms. "I'm so sorry Cara, I don't know what came over me," she says as she leans in and kisses me rough-fully. I can taste the salt on my lips from her tears.

"What's going on here?" I ask looking up and noticing that Denna and Richard are gone from the room and I am no longer hanging from the ceiling.

"Mist…Denna," she says correcting herself. "Took Richard to her private chambers," she explains. "Please Cara what can I do?" She asks searching my eyes.

"Nothing," I say standing up. I look down at where she is still kneeling on the floor. There is nothing I can ask from her, not now, not after what I've just taken from her without even talking to her about it. She will hate me soon enough. "Well," I say looking down at my still naked form. "Clothes?" I ask with a smile, a smile that is saved only for Kahlan.

…

We had been walking the halls of the Mord'Sith Temple, on our way to Denna's room, Kahlan back in her white and me in my red. I was trying to remember exactly where her private chambers where and just when I was about to give up and start breaking down all the doors, I heard it, a scream. Kahlan and I broke out into a run and slammed through the door at the end of the hall. That's when we saw Richard pulling on his pants staring in horror as Denna was engulfed in flames. The timing of Darken Rahl never surprises me. "What did you do?" She yells towards me, but I say nothing. Richard looks at me in horror, I'm sure he'll be thanking me later. And just as she was there, she is gone.

"What was that?" Kahlan asks turning to me. "I didn't think that was possible," she comments still looking at me. I can't turn to look at her, I know with one glance I will tell her everything, and I'm just not ready to tell her, to tell how I messed up. I'm not ready to lose her yet. "Cara?" She asks when I don't answer.

"I don't know," I say simply. "We have to get out of here," I say grabbing her hand and running down the hallway, It will only be a matter of time before the others know about Denna's death and they'll want revenge, or maybe not. I mean Denna wasn't that well liked anyways.

"Will they still be after us?" She asks.

"No," I say keeping my eyes forward.

"No?"

"No," I pause, looking at her. "Technically, you killed me, which is what had to be done, it wasn't your fault I didn't stay dead," I explain and I watch as hurt flashes across her face. "Listen," I say cupping her face. "You weren't yourself, it's okay," I explain. "It all worked out." I say walking again. I notice Richard coming up behind us.

"If I'm Lord Rahl shouldn't the Mord'Sith obey me," he asks and I nod. "Then why was Denna able to control them all?" He asks.

"It was something Darken Rahl gave her," I explain. "She made a deal, so she was able to deny the Lord Rahl bond," I explain further.

"What kind of deal?" Kahlan asks.

"Me," I stop. Well more like Kahlan forces me to stop. "What?" I ask snapping at her. "I know you want to talk about this but now is not the time Mother Confessor!" I shout. "We need to leave, there are more pressing measures ahead," I say more calmly squeezing her hand.

I don't say anything further but I know there is more she wants to say, but she doesn't. I want to kiss her, hard, and let her know that everything is going to be okay. But it won't, I know it, and deep down I know she knows it too.

…

**~Kahlan's POV**

_You whispered that you were getting tired_

_Got a look in your eye_

_Looks like goodbye_

_Hold on to your secrets tonight_

_Don't want to know I'm okay with this silence_

_It's the truth that I don't want to hear_

She's laying with her back towards me. We had found a place to camp a few leagues from where the Mord'Sith Temple was, and Cara assured us that no one would find us here, which makes me wonder if she used this place to hide away, but then I remember who she is. Cara would never hide. From anyone. Yet right now, in this moment, it seems like she is hiding from me. That there is something she doesn't want to tell me. While we were traveling she wouldn't even look at me until I pushed her and she had no choice but to look at me, and when she did I wish she hadn't.

There was regret in her eyes.

But what would she be regretting? Being alive? Being with me? No, there is no way she'd regret that, not the Cara I know and love. Yet here she is, with her back to me, sleeping, well at least pretending to sleep. I'm not sure, I can never tell with her. "Stop staring at me Kahlan," she says, but my eyes don't turn away.

"What happened to you?" I ask as she turns around and looks at me, her expression emotionless. This Cara, the one looking at me now, reminds me of the one that we were traveling the midlands with, early-on. This is Cara before she changed and let herself feel things, and allowed herself to trust us. This is the Cara that I used to fear.

"Nothing happened to me," she says standing up and dusting the dirt off her leather. "I'm going to gather more firewood, it's your turn to rest," she says turning and walking into the darkness.

Yeah right, like I can rest with her like this.

_You're hiding regret in your smile_

_There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for awhile_

_Hang on to the past tense tonight_

_Don't say a word_

_I'm okay with the quiet_

_The truth is gonna change everything_

"There is something you're not telling me," I say as I approached her from behind. I place my hand on her back and she tenses up and instantly I pull it back and she doesn't even turn around to apologize or look at me. "You're upset with me?" I ask.

"No," she says simply.

"Yes." I say moving away from her.

She reaches out and grabs a hold of me before I have a chance to take another step. "Don't move," she says and just as I'm about to say something I hear a screeching sound in the distance. Her face is inches from mine; I can smell the mixture of sweat and leather, something that is uniquely Cara. She looks up and I can hear the Gar flying above us. Her fingers around my arm tighten but she still doesn't look at me.

"Cara?" I ask knowing the Gar has passed us by.

"Nothing's wrong Kahlan," she says, snapping.

"Cara…" I push.

"Oh Spirits!" She yells turning towards me, stepping right up to me. "Nothing is wrong Confessor!" She shouts. "Why don't you believe that everything is good and right in the world? Why does there always have to be something wrong?" She yells.

"I…I…" I stutter.

"What's wrong Confessor! Don't have anything to say? What a big shock, for once you're speechless!" she shouts throwing the firewood at my feet and leaving me alone in the woods.

_So lie to me and tell me that its gonna be alright_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_Look me in the eye_

_And lie, lie, lie_

When I get back to the campsite Richard is still sleep, the fire has all but died, and Cara and her horse, are gone.

…

**~Cara's POV**

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing_

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading, _

_Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it_

"Back so soon Mistress?" They all swarm around me as I enter the Temple. I know I'm the last person they expected to come walking through the door, and to be honest it's the last door I expected to be walking through. "What can we do for you," another one asks as she runs her finger along my collarbone and down in-between my breasts. "What's your pleasure?" Another one asks as she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"Not you," I say and they step back bowing their heads slightly.

…

Author's Note: There will be another update very soon. Lol. Feed me with your comments plzz!

Songs:

Goodbye to You: Michelle Branch

Lie: David Cook

I'd Come For You: Nickleback


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

**Chapter Eight: Not Afraid**

~Cara's POV

She beyond pissed at me, I can tell from the look on her face. I disappeared on her last night, without so much a goodbye or a reason. But there was something I needed to do and I know that if I would have told her about she would have advised me not to, and no was not an option, not now. So now I'm looking at her through the trees, I arrived back here only to find out that they hadn't left, I thought for sure Richard would have them on their way North, but then again I should have known Kahlan wouldn't have left without me, no matter what. Maybe I should tell her what is going on; maybe she'll understand why I did what I did, why I promised something without asking her, maybe. But then again probably not. I'll be surprised if she doesn't leave me once she knows the truth.

Being away from her now is not making the situation any better, I know that every minute I'm away she is growing more and more pissed at me and I really can't blame her, if I was her I'd be pissed at me too. Richard is preparing his bow so he must be going hunting, which gives me the perfect opportunity to return to her side and tell her how very sorry I am for leaving last night. I can't do that in front of Richard. Showing my emotion, laying everything out in the open in front of a man, no way, I would never do that, no matter what I was apologizing for. Especially not Richard, he for the longest time tried to get me to admit to my feelings, to become part of the group, but I wouldn't, I didn't want to give into him. I had given to men my whole love, and now that I was on my own, well with Richard and Kahlan, I wasn't going to return to my old way, by obeying the words of Rahl.

"Finally," I whisper to myself as I notice Richard disappearing into the woods. I'll have to scold him later on leaving Kahlan alone, not that she can't take care of herself because I know she can, but I protect her, it's my job, so when I'm gone Richard should. If a group of Mord'Sith attack Kahlan would stand a chance, but then again neither would Kahlan and Richard so I guess I let this one slide. I move in to stand behind where Kahlan is sitting. "I miss Aydindril," I say and she turns around, her eyes wide with shock but soon happiness fills them and she jumps to her feet wrapping her arms around my neck. I catch her easily as she falls into my arm. I close my eyes as I take in the scent of her, a scent that can't be described as anything but uniquely Kahlan. "It was simply there," I say holding on to her tighter. "Just you and me," I pull my head back kissing her lips softly. "And our big bed," I say with smirk when she rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry," I say ducking my head so that her eyes are looking into mine and her smiles falters. "I'm sorry for leaving like that, and saying what I said," I say honestly. "There is something going on, something that you and I need to talk about, but I want to wait until we're back in Aydindril," she goes to say something but I press my lips to hers again silencing her. "Please Kahlan," I say wrapping my arms around her again. "Just wait," I finish as I feel her arms wrap around me tightly.

"Cara," I hear her say and then her breath catches in her throat and now I know they have made themselves known. "What's going on?" She asks pull away from me slightly, and I turn to glance at the three Mord'Sith standing behind me, all wearing black leather. We used to wear ride for Lord Rahl, but since they don't follow the Lord Rahl they wear black. I prefer the black, but I have special leathers back in Aydindril that I wear for the Mother Confessor, I haven't worn them yet, they are still in the process of getting made, it is a gift to Kahlan. I want to have them done by the winter's gala.

"I asked them to join us on our journey north," I say honestly.

"But why?" She asks obviously confused.

"Something is happening, to the north," I say and she just nods.

"We know this Cara, that's why were headed that way," she says.

"I know," I say grabbing her arms and making her look at me instead of the three Mord'Sith standing behind me. "The thing is, whatever is happening, has everyone worried, even the Mord'Sith," I explain and then realization falls on her face. "It's big Kahlan," I finish but just as Richard some walking back through the trees with three rabbits over his shoulder. Upon seeing the Mord'Sith behind me he drops the rabbits and pulls out his sword. Has he honestly not learned anything while traveling with me? Does he not remember how easily the Mord'Sith can control the magic in the sword, you know except that one time, but we don't speak of that, ever. "Relax Seeker," I say looking over Kahlan shoulder. "They mean no harm," I say that last past looking into Kahlan's eyes. She nods.

"Why are they wearing black," he asks still holding his sword. I walk over to him and grab it, looking into his eyes and silently asking him to put it away, that there is no use for it. I know this must be hard for him, for these women to see him, being controlled, well somewhat, by me, a Mord'Sith.

"Red is worn for Lord Rahl," I say simply as if the it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it should be. I mean everything about Darken Rahl was red, even the D'Haran armies wore red. It's common sense that no one picked up on. "These women," I gesture to them. "Don't follow you." I say smiling on the inside. "Mord'Sith wear black when no Lord Rahl is in power, or if they don't follow him," I explain.

"But you never wore black," he comments. "And you didn't follow Darken Rahl," he adds.

The heel of my agiel hits his chin and he stutter steps backwards, and I can hear Kahlan saying my name but I don't turn around. "I followed Lord Rahl faithfully!" I yelled. "It was an honor to follow him and everything he stood for," I explain stepping over Richard's body on the ground, he is just looking up at me with a shocked expression on his face. This is problem, he lost sight of who and what I am, a long time ago, that was his mistake, and my advantage. "I glimpsed the future, and betrayed him," I pause pressing my agiel into him stomach. Once again Kahlan says my name and I glance at her, the two Mord'Sith holding her back, she has a look of horror on her face. "Then I followed you faithfully, a Lord Rahl who didn't clam the thrown," I say stepping back and nodding toward the Mord'Sith to release Kahlan and instantly she fell beside Richard making sure he was okay. He wasn't, I didn't even leave a mark.

"What's wrong with you?" Kahlan asks looking up at me.

"Nothing is wrong with me," I say to Kahlan, looking at her, I don't bother looking at Richard as he stands.

"You never would have done this to him in the past," she says letting him walking away, his ego bruised. I step closer to her and in turn she takes a step back, I reach out and grab her arms so that she can't move further away from me. And then I lower my voice, so that only she can hear, "he needed to be reminded of who and what I am Kahlan," she looks at me oddly and then makes a move to leave but I don't let her. She needs to knows this, she needs to also be reminded of who and what I am. "This is me Kahlan, this is the woman you love, he spoke poorly to me in front of three other Mord'Sith, I can't let that stand," I step closer to her and this time she doesn't step away. "If they do not think I'm in charge than I won't be able to protect the both of you," I say again.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Mord'Sith rule by fear," I say. "If they don't fear me, if Richard doesn't fear me, than they will not obey," I pause. "We need them to obey until we return to Aydindril and then they can return to the Temple." I finish.

"You could have explained that to Richard before you jabbed him with the agiel," she says.

"I did what was necessary," I say in an angry whisper.

"Sure you did," she says walking past me and over to where Richard is standing.

…

Night fell upon us and I ordered the three Mord'Sith to stand guard the first watch while we rested. Nodding they all disappeared into the darkened forest. I was now alone with a sleeping Kahlan and Richard. Kahlan had fallen asleep hours ago as had Richard. Sighing I walk over to where Kahlan is laying down and lay down beside her, and I almost expected her to roll away from me, but instead she rolled into me. Her arms encircling my waist and pulling me closer to her.

"You remember that time, you decided to become a baneling so that you could still protect us," she says yet her eyes don't open so I don't bother responding to her. She knows him still here and she knows I'm listening. "That's the moment I knew you'd make a good mate for the Mother Confessor," she says and this time her eyes open, looking at me. "It isn't the night I feel in love with you, that was earlier on, but that was the night I knew, you'd make a good mate, for me," she explained.

"You never spoke of that," I say shocked. Kahlan and I hadn't admitted to our feelings until we were in Aydindril and to be honest I didn't even think she had feelings for me before then. While we were traveling she was all about Richard and how hard it was for them not to be able to be together. She even pushed me to admit my feelings for Leo, when secretly she was the one I want. I wanted to tell her that I had feeling for her, and I did, but they all thought I said them to Leo as we burned his body, but really those words were for Kahlan.

"You never made it seem like you felt the same way," she says honestly. "A Confessor cannot read a Mord'Sith," she says. "If I would have known you felt the same way maybe I would have expressed my feelings before Aydindril," she says honestly.

"But what about Richard?" I ask, needing to know but not wanting to.

"A part of me will always have feelings for Richard, but the more time I spent with you I started to wonder if those feelings were truly love or just simply lust," she explains as she runs her fingers through my hair. "Admitting my feelings for you was so simple, and being with you isn't simple, and love, it isn't easy, that's how I know ours is true," she says as she leans up and kisses my forehead.

"True," I whisper back to her s our lips press together. Only if she knew what I had done, what I had given up, just so I could live one more day with her, would she still think our love is true? Rolling over she presses her back to me and I wrap my arms around her, pressing our bodies together. I gave up our child, to a monster, just so I could come back into the land of the living and be with her. I was selfish, I didn't think of her feelings, I didn't think of what she would have wanted. I just want her, I wanted to be here to protect her, that's all, and now in the end I might lose it all.

…

First light was still a ways a way but I untangled myself from Kahlan and got up and walked into the darkened woods where I was soon surrounded by three Mord'Sith. They are all looking at me, waiting for my orders. I lied to Richard and Kahlan. I don't have to worry about these three obeying my every order because I killed Denna. And because if that act I know control all the Mord'Sith. Denna commanded control after Darken Rahl died, but I killed her, so she made a deal with him. If he put her in charge without becoming a baneling, she would find a way to bring him back. He soon realized she had lied, so he was more and willing to take my offer. So I sent Denna back to him, took control of the Mord'Sith Temple, and gave up my child. All in one night, that has to be a record.

"Mistress Cara," one of them steps forward. "What do you command?" She asks me. It is weird being on this end of the devotion.

"Sleep," I say quickly. "All of you, sleep, we have a long journey ahead," I answered her and they bowed their heads and made their way to where they had set up camp. I advised them that it would be best if they made their own camp, not far from ours, but far enough so that the Mother Confessor and Seeker wouldn't be alarmed by their presence.

Sitting down on a nearby log I look out into the darkness. When we were traveling the Midlands before we defeated the Keeper this used to be my favorite time of our journey. The night. The loneliness that came along with keeping watch. No one bothered me, no one asked me to talk about how I was feeling. Richard and Kahlan were asleep so I didn't have sit by and watch them making "eyes" at one another. I would sit here, in the dark, and listen to the life around me. From the bugs on the ground to the Gars in the air, all of it soothed me in a weird way that I never explained to anyone.

Often times I would sit here and think about Kahlan and how I never stood a chance. How she was so in love with Richard that she didn't even know of my feelings. Yet, she just told me earlier on tonight, when we were lying together, that she did feel the same way I felt, that all my feelings were returned. So what would have happened if I would have told her how I felt? Would she have left Richard for me, a Mord'Sith? I don't know and I'll never know. But then again does it really matter because everything that we went through led us here, to each other and now she is with child, my child. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mistress Cara," snapping around, I see one of the Mord'Sith standing there. "Someone approaching for the south, quickly," she says standing straighter as I rise to my feet.

"Wake the sister, meet back at the camp," I say running into the darkness as she takes off into the other direction.

There is never a moment's peace in my life.

…

**Author's Note**: If you guys are nice and feed me with reviews there could be an update tomorrow. *evil laugh*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

**Chapter Nine: This Ends Now**

~Cara's POV

By the time we got to the camp site Kahlan and Richard were just waking up, and putting out the fire. Kahlan's eyes fall on me but soon the move to the Mord'Sith, who surrounded them, she looks at me concern but I'm too busy moving so that she is behind me. "Someone is coming," I say to Richard and he takes the hint, pulling out his sword and having it ready. I can't even explain how much this reminds me of when we would have threats while we were traveling the Midlands, the only difference being that Kahlan would be behind Richard. I hear behind me as Kahlan pulls out her daggers. It's no use asking her not fight, and I know I have no right to ask her not to. She proved more time than I could count that she could take care of herself so I have no worries that she'll be fine. But as far as I know there is only one person coming, and her confessor power will be all she needs as a defense. "Kahlan, no," I say looking back at her and telling her with my eyes to lower her daggers, she looks at me confused, but I merely gesture to myself and the other Mord'Sith. None of us have our agiels drawn. She nods doing as I silently ask.

I can hear the huffs of the horse as it approaches. My hand goes to the hilt of my agiel and I feel its power surging through me, it is a comfort to me not only to hold it but to know that it is there, in case I may need it. Kahlan places a hand on my arm, "Cara," she says softly as she points forward. "It's an officer from the Home Guard," she comments when a man in blue armor approaches. "Richard, it's okay," she says signaling for him to lower his weapon and he does, in turn all the Mord'Sith around they relax, or so I think they do because of course they show no sounds.

"Mistress," he asks jumping off his horse and coming to kneel before Kahlan and me. I don't remember when I gained the respect of the Home Guard, but I do remember the day the bowed before me, showing me and everyone else that they were under my command. It was during the summer gala, and there was a threat coming and I was about to warn Kahlan and the rest of the council but they came walking in. I side stepped giving the room they needed to approach Kahlan but instead the bowed before me and asked me what I wanted them to do. Sounds of surprise could be heard through the crowd but I answered them swiftly as if it happened every day.

"Why are you here?" I ask as I step forward, looking behind him but I see only him. He notices my look and bows his head. "What happened?"

"I've been searching for you for days," he comments looking towards everyone else but me. And when his finally fall on me, now speaking to me, he says what I want to hear. "We traveled north like you asked," he comments. "We were met there by a small army, I was the lone survivor," he looked down towards the ground having a moments silence for those he lost along the way.

"Did you find out why they are gathering?" Kahlan asks.

I stand, walking back towards the Mord'Sith standing behind us. "Go back to the Temple," I say whispering as Kahlan talked with the general. "Gather as many Mord'Sith that are willing to come, bring them to Aydindril," I say, they nod, back away, and go to their horses. "How many people do they have?" I ask stepping up beside Kahlan.

"Hundreds Mistress, yet the Home Guard dwarfs them," he explains. "But they have powerful magic's in their control, unlike anything I have ever seen," he finishes.

"That's perfect," I comment.

Kahlan turns and looks at me confused, as does Richard. "Cara, this is bad," she says.

And again they all forget how I am and what we are capable off. Do they not remember all the months that we spent traveling the Midlands? All the times I saved Kahlan from the sisters of the dark. I'm am not your ordinary traveler, I am not someone how is scared of magic. "I've sent word to the Mord'Sith Temple," I say looking them all in the eye as I hold my chin up. "They will me on their way to Aydindril, I suggest we arrive there first," I say.

"Why Aydindril?" Richard asks.

"Are you dense?" I ask looking at me. "Aydindril is where the Mother Confessor resides, and she has the rule of law in all the Midlands. That is the first place they will go." I pause. "Then they will head for D'Hara Lord Rahl," I say. "I suggest you head back there."

"I'm not leaving Kahlan's side," he says as he rests his hand on the Sword of Truth.

"She does not need you Seeker," I say resting my hand on my agiel. He looks at my hand and then back into my eyes. I never would have used my agiel on him in the past but now he is no longer the person I follow. I follow no one now, I am my own person, and no one protects Kahlan but me. "Go. Home. Now." I say stressing each and every word. He looks at Kahlan, but she doesn't look at him, she knows she doesn't need him in Aydindril, she doesn't need anyone in Aydindril. She has her Home Guard and I have a hundred Mord'Sith headed that way. There is no way this threat will even touch Aydindril.

"Kahlan," Richard pleads once she doesn't say anything.

"Richard, go home," Kahlan says moving so that she is now standing behind me. This has to be something that is hard for her. She still loves Richard and will always hold a little piece of him inside of her and there isn't anything I can do about it. All I can do is show Kahlan how much I love her and that she didn't make a mistake with me, no matter what anyone else may think. "Protect D'Hara, while Cara and Aydindril protect me," she explains moving closer to him. "You trusted her with your life when we were traveling the midlands, what changed," she asks whispering.

"She betrayed me," he says looking past Kahlan and directly at me.

"By being with me?" She asks. I knew he wasn't okay with anything that happened between Kahlan and me. It was all just a show, it wouldn't even surprise me if he told Denna about us and commanded her to bring us it. There is only one thing that he failed to realize. My love for Kahlan, outweighs what he felt for her by far and there is nothing that we won't do for one another. "She didn't come by it easily Richard," she says stepping back no longer whispering. "She fought it, she denied, she did everything," she paused and I bowed my head. "She even left." She adds.

"Left?" he asks.

"Yes left Richard. Cara left Aydindril after I kissed her, after I told her I was falling in love with her and after I made the first move. Don't blame anything on her, if there is anyone you should be blaming it should be me," she says stepping back and standing next to me. "So blame me Richard," she says again looking at him. Lowering his head in defeat he lets go of the sword. "Go to D'Hara, I'll send word," she says her tone in the Mother Confessor tone; Kahlan Amnell has taken a step back. Nodding his head he climbs onto his horse and takes off. I was just about to say something when the look in Kahlan's eye stops me. "Don't." she says walking past me and taking a seat on the log behind us.

Glancing back at her I walk over to the general. "Get the horses ready, we're leaving," I say. "We're going to ride hard and fast, I want to be in Aydindril before nightfall tomorrow," I say. He bows his head and back away. Looking at Kahlan, I kneel down before her and take her face in my hands. Looking up at me tears can be seen going down her cheeks and it takes everything in me not to kiss them away. "I can't even imagine how hard that was for you and how hard it is that he doesn't…well…accept us," I say running my hands through her hand and pushing it out of her face. "I wanted him to me okay with this too," I say honestly

"You don't understand," she says whipping away her tears angrily. I am a little shocked at her tone and it causes me to flinch a little, so little that it would go unnoticed by anyone who isn't Mord'Sith. "You're my mate Cara, and he is my family, I thought if anyone would have accepted this is would have been him," she says placing her head in her hands.

"He loved you with everything he was Kahlan," I say and she snorts, places her hands on her knees but she still doesn't look at me and her hair is covering her face. I remember an instance when her hair made me feel safe. The night, the first night, we spent together, she hovered over me, her hair covering our faces and the only think in the world was her and I, together, as one. "He would have traveled to the Underworld and back for you, and he did, you were the Seeker's only weakness," she looks at me now. "It isn't your fault, nothing that happened is anyone's fault, he was so in love with you that he couldn't move on when you went to Aydindril and he went to D'Hara. You weren't, you found me, and he waited for you because for him, you were the only one," I explain. "You were his one," I finish.

"And your mine," she says leaning in pressing her lips to mind.

"Forever Confessor," I say leaning my forehead against hers.

…

When nightfall Kahlan said that she needed to stop and rest but I tried to advise her that we needed to keep moving. So we sold her horse and now she's riding on my horse, asleep on my arms as me and the general ride into the night. We gallop along slowly so that she wouldn't fall off the horse. Her head is rested on my shoulder and her arms are wrapped around my waist and I can feel her breathing on my chest. I lean down slowly and kissed the top of her head. This action caused her to move slightly but that was all.

"Mistress a word," the general says from beside me. I didn't even realize her was riding so close. I nod in his direction indicating that he could speak. "When you first came to Aydindril I thought the Mother Confessor was mad," he says and I send him a death glare that said if looks could kill he would be dead on the ground by now. "A lot of people shared this concern, including the council, so much so that they almost sent word for Deanne to come and take the Mother Confessor's place," he added. I hadn't known that, but then again in the early times no one spoke to me, I was always the last one to find things out. It didn't surprise me, instead I knew that no matter what this people would protect Kahlan, if I was ever unable to.

"Get to the point general," I snap.

He clears his throat before continuing. "I've come to respect you, the Mord'Sith as well, but specifically you Mistress Cara," I look at him and he is staring at me. "The way you watch out for her, and make sure that nothing happens to her, we all know that you would give your life before you let anything remotely bad happen to her," he pauses. "You are well respected by the Home Guard," he says smirking, moving ahead. I don't show any signs of outward appreciation, but knowing what I now know, well it makes me walk a little more. Kahlan's arms wrap tighter around my waist, smirking, I hurry up the horse as my own arm goes around her, holding her to my body tightly.

…

The gates of Aydindril open for us as we approach. People in the city are overjoyed to see the Mother Confessor's return, and I know Kahlan is smiling behind me upon seeing the happiness on her people's faces. When we had first arrived in Aydindril so many months ago, people were sad and angry at her for leaving, but within those months Kahlan returned Aydindril to its former glory. Although I know Kahlan wanted to stop and talk to the people that adore her but the general and I kept the horses riding their pace.

Upon reaching the Palace I help Kahlan off the horse and then I hand the horse to the stable boy. "Go, talk to the council, tell them what is happening, we are going to go talk o the army," I explain to her. She nods, leans in and kisses me, and the runs off into the Palace.

"Not a word," I say to one of the Mord'Sith who appeared next to me. "There is trouble coming, there are more Mord'Sith on their way, round everyone up, and meet me in my office, twenty minutes," I say and she takes off. "Let's go," I say to the general and we make our way to where the army gathers.

…

I finally returned to our bedroom only to find Kahlan standing in front of the balcony with her back turned to me. I make my way up to her, wrapping my around her and pressing my body to her back, yet turning around suddenly her lips are on mine and she is kissing me hard. She is pushing back and when my knees hit the bed I fall back onto my back and she is hovering above me. Not that I'm not enjoying this it's just that this is something that I normally do, which can only mean one thing.

"What happened with the Council," I ask.

"Not tonight Cara," she says kissing her way along my neck sucking on my pluse point. I moan slightly before rolling my eyes and pushing her back, probably the hardest thing I will ever do. "Cara, no, please, not now," she pleads.

"Yes now," I say as she moves so that she is sitting next to me. "What did they say?"

"They won't give word to have the army on guard," she says.

Not having the army on guard means that Aydindril isn't preparing for the coming threat. "Did you explain…"

"Of course I did!" She yells standing up. "They think I'm lying, they think I've spent too much time…"

She trails of but her eyes don't leave mine. "With me," I say. "Mord'Sith go on instinct, not facts, which is what the council wants, facts," I say nodding. "It's going to be the end of Aydindril," I say looking at her seriously. "Can't the Mother Confessor overrule them?" I ask. She looks at me but doesn't say a word, but then again she doesn't have to, I know her better than anyone and even when she doesn't say anything she says everything. She doesn't want to stand against the council, standing against the council would mean casting them out, making her the defiant rule, no one would be her back, no one would stand against her when her judgment is clouded, she would be the lone rule, and that scares her. I wrap my arm around her bringing her closer. "It'll be okay, I'll figure something out," I say kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

…

Author's Note: I don't have to work tomorrow, so another update tomorrow! Maybe. If your good! Lol. Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

**Chapter Nine: Anywhere But Here without You **

~**Cara's POV**

The council wants prove that there is an army coming from the north than I'll get them their proof. I'm tired of people thinking that I am somehow a bad influence on the Mother Confessor, when it comes to her issues about state I do nothing and I say nothing. She talks to me about what she thinks and I give her my honest opinion I sway her no way. Just because I'm her mate and I am Mord'Sith then suddenly everything Kahlan does I have some hand in. They probably think I brought her to the dungeon and broke her with my agiel, and that is the reason why she has chosen me as her mate. Because everyone knows the Mother Confessor could not possibly love a Mord'Sith.

"Cara where are you going, it's late," I stop lacing up my leathers to look back at Kahlan lying on the bed. Her black hair a perfect contrast to the whiteness that is her bed, everything about her fits perfectly with the title of the Mother Confessor. But sadly I cannot tell her where I am going, she would not approve of my actions tonight so she will not know. "Come, back to bed," she says reaching her hand out for me.

Walking slowly over to her I grab her hand, bringing it up to lips I kiss it softly. "I cannot Mother Confessor," I say looking down at her pleading eyes. "I have business I have to attend to with the generals about the army in the north. Even if the council will do nothing, I will not sit by and let Aydindril fall," I say kneeling down so that we are eye to eye. "You go back to sleep, you have long days ahead," I say and lean forward kissing her softly.

"Can't this all wait until sunrise?" She asks as I pull away refusing to give up my hand.

"Sadly it cannot," I say standing up straight. "May the Spirits watch over you, my love," I say kissing her forehead before turning and walking toward the exit of the room. Looking back at her one more time I can see the rise and fall of her chest and I know she has once again fallen asleep. Sighing I open the door to the bed chambers and approach the Guard standing on either side, always standing guard, waiting for my orders. "The only one in and out of this room is the Mother Confessor, understood?" I ask and they nod their head. "Good." Smirking I walk away and towards my office where I have ordered the Mord'Sith to wait for me.

…

Opening the door to my office I instantly see ten Mord'Sith standing before me. All in the new Mord'Sith colors that I had made for our stay here in Aydindril, Kahlan hasn't seen them yet but I am sure she is going to love it. The dark blue, mirroring that, which is on the Home Guard uniforms, I have yet to wear mine but I will wear mine as soon as I return to Aydindril. "Command us Mistress," they all say going down to one knee. When a Mord'Sith kneels before you it is a sign telling you that they follow you and every word that you say. So this demonstration is greatly appreciated.

"I am leaving," I say quickly. "I am going north to where the army is, and I am bringing a member of the council along for the ride." They all look up for me knowing how much trouble I am going to get into for this. Kahlan will be forced to use you title as Mother Confessor against me for kidnapping a member of the council. I know this, and she will do her duty, but in the end it will save Aydindril, that's all that matters. "You are to protect the Mother Confessor," I say looking each one of them in the eye. "With your life. If I return and hear that something happened to her, something that could have been prevented that I will deal with you myself," I pause taking a breath because this last part is the most important. "She is not going to be happy with my leaving, but you have to make her understand why, and under no circumstance is she to follow. And trust me when I say she will want to, and she will do whatever she has to so that she can," I add. Walking over to the two Mord'Sith who have been with me the longest and who I trust with my own life. "One of you will stand guard outside her window, you will rotate shifts, because she will try to leave that way," I say, and then I move along. "You two will stand guard outside the Confessor's office window, she will try to leave that way if the other ways are unsuccessful," and moving on. "Finally, you three will place yourself outside her maidservants chambers, because they will aid her, she is there Mother Confessor, and she will ask them to help her escape," I finish.

"Yes Mistress," they all say as one as they all stand to their feet before leaving my office. Walking up to my desk I place my hands on it and lean forward, I know I'm stupid for doing this, for throwing away this life for a life in the dungeons of Aydindril, but if they will not listen to her, I have to show them. This army will overthrow them if they are not prepared, and they cannot use their hatred for me as a reason to not listen to her. Getting the full weight behind it I push my desk sending it crashing into the wall.

She is not going to like this.

Turning I walk briskly out of my office, looking out the nearest window I notice that morning is coming upon so I know I do not have much time. Not if I want to get out of here without anyone noticing me. Turning the corner sharply I come to the hallway where all the council member reside. While Kahlan was away from Aydindril and it was being run into the ground and the council was disbanded, they all found housing outside of the palace, so let's just say they were more than happy to see her return, so that they could once again sleep inside the walls of the palace. I wondered how they would feel about sleep upon the ground for months traveling around the midlands like Kahlan did.

There are three guards who walk this hallway, making sure no harm comes to the council members. Yet thankfully these guards are part of the Home Guard, which means they fall under my control. Upon her return Kahlan gave the council members an opportunity to bring in the guards that had protected them on the outside, people who weren't part of the Home Guard, but they respectively declined, in a day or so they will be wishing they hadn't. I make my way to where the guards sit. I explain to them what is happening, and swear them to secrecy, mostly threatening them with my agiel, and they comply.

That is when I make my way to the first door. Opening it slightly I am thankful for the moonlight shinning my way into the room. The person lying in the bed is the head member of the council, how lucky could I have gotten, he is the one that challenged Kahlan's rule, no matter the situation, he does not believe she is fit to be Mother Confessor, and I know he is conspiring against her, and I have been trying to get his actions to attract attention but they have not, I have failed, so he is a perfect choice for him. Walking over to the side of his bed I bring my hand up and swing it across his face, thus affectively waking him. His eyes go wide with horror and I can't help the smile that graces my lips. "We're going on a trip," I say covering his mouth and bring my agiel to his temple. A method I used on Kahlan once, to knock her unconscious so that we could save Richard from a young Confessor who confessed him. Within seconds his was out, and I lifted him onto my shoulder, and for the first time I am regretting not acting one of the Home Guard to help me out.

But that wouldn't be the Mord'Sith way.

Walking down one hallway, a hallway only I know leads to the horse stables. Kahlan showed it to me once, telling me she used to use it when she was younger to get out of the palace and into the real world. And because none of the Home Guard know about this I know it won't be guards by anyone but the Mord'Sith I have guarding it. Yeah Kahlan isn't going to be getting out of the palace this time. I nod in the direction of where I know one of the Mord'Sith is hiding in the shadows. She grabs her agiel and the scream fills my ears letting me know that she is in fact there. I have at least one Mord'Sith at every exit of the palace because I know Kahlan and I know she will come after me, but she can't, she needs to stay, she needs to complete her duties as the Mother Confessor.

Upon reaching the horse stable I pick put the strongest one and place the council member on it, with his legs on one side and his head and arms on the other. It's going to be an uncomfortable ride for him, but I don't care. I also know when he wakes up he isn't going to be happy, and once again I do not care. Aydindril will be better off for this and in the long run he will be thanking me. Kicking my heels into the horse we make our way out of Aydindril through the back, no one can see us, and that is the only I know of. It will on the other hand delay our trip by a day. As the sun gets higher into the sky I stop looking back at Aydindril, the stones sparkling from the rising sun. "I'll see you soon, my love," I say kicking my heels again and riding out into the rising sun, towards the north, toward the army.

Toward the proof.

…

~**Kahlan's POV**

I have been searching everywhere for Cara, I even went to the general's office and he said that he and Mistress Cara had no meeting this morning and he had no idea where she might be. Not only can I not find her but I am also noticing more Mord'Sith around me, no closely, but almost like they are watching me, keeping an eye on me. I know Cara is up to something, whenever she is the Mord'Sith seem to appear more, as if she trust them more than the Home Guard, which I know she does, but that also means that I will not be able to leave the palace, I know she'll have a Mord'Sith at every exit, keeping me in. Which means only one thing.

She's left.

"Mother Confessor," I turn at the sound of the voice and I see one of the council members approaching. This can't be good. "My apologizes for disturbing you," they say bowing before me.

"It quiet alright, what is the problem," I say reaching down and urging the girl to her fight.

"It appears that someone has kidnapped a member of the council, late last night," she says. That impossible, there are guards outside their rooms all night, no one could have gotten in without being notice. Except…Cara, who is in charge of the Home Guard. "We asked the guards of they saw anything but they all say they've saw nothing," she comments.

"Of course they didn't," I say to myself. "Thank you, have every meet in the council room, and we will discuses this, I believe I know who has taken him," I say honestly. She bows and backs away. How could Cara have been so stupid as to do something like this, and force my hand? She knows that because of this, she will be punished, and there is nothing I can do to prevent it.

…

~**Cara's POV**

When I noticed that the council member was starting to wake I decided it would be best if I made camp and got him something to eat. That was twenty minutes ago. We have been making good progress and by my estimates we should be right outside the borders of where the army is by the time the sun falls tomorrow, which means the sooner we can return to Aydindril. I didn't think I would be able to consider Aydindril my home, considering that everything I was trained to hate resides there, yet after spending time there, with Kahlan and I was able to call it home. Yeah sure for awhile people hated me still, but soon they began to accept my presence in the Mother Confessor's life, and soon I was tolerated, and then respected.

"What's going on here?" Looking up from where I was tending to the meat I notice that he has finally awoken. "You, you did this, you will be punished!" She shouts standing. "You will be living out your days in the Aydindril dungeon," he says once more looking around for the horse.

"Listen you little man," I say standing, my agiels in hand. "I have tortured and broken many men and if I meant you harm you would not have woken on this day," I say gesturing around at the forest around us. "If you wish to remain awake I suggest you take a seat, we have a long road ahead of us, and I would prefer not to carry your dead weight," I comment walking towards him. "I'm showing you your proof," I add. The tension in his shoulder relaxes a little and I place my agiels back in their holsters. "I have dinner, we'll eat before we continue on," I say.

"And where exactly are we going?" He asks taking a seat.

"North," I state simply.

"Did the Mother Confessor put you up to this?" he asks suddenly.

"She did not," I answer. "You did," I look up at him.

"Me?"

"Yes you." I state. "You failed to believe what was so obvious, that an army is coming, and it is coming for Aydindril. You failed to believe the Mother Confessor when she told you this, and because of that I am taking you to see for yourself so that you will give your vote toward putting the Home Guard on standby," I pause. "If we are not on standby Aydindril will fall," I finish.

"You're a fool, do you have any idea what will happen to you?" he asks gesturing towards me. "You forced her hand into…"

"Killing me," I say looking at him. "Yeah I know. But for the fate of Aydindril I'll take it, she'll go on without me," I explain handing him a makeshift plate with some food on it. I was never much of a cook when I was traveling with the Seeker throughout the midlands, yet when Kahlan and I arrived in Aydindril she taught a few things about cooking, so now I can cook without killing people.

"You're willing to die for Aydindril?" He asked confused.

I laugh. "For Aydindril no," I say. "For the Mother Confessor and all that she believes, yes." I look up at me. "Shocked?"

"Yes. You are not what I expected out of a Mord'Sith," he says honestly. I nod my head because he is right. I am far from what I was when I first meet Kahlan and Richard. When I first started traveling with them all I knew was the Mord'Sith way, inflict pain and then ask questions. Yet they showed me new things, they showed me how being good and helping people would in turn make other people more willing to answer your questions. When you fought for good people seemed to be more inclined to talk to you.

"There is something you must know," I say poking the fire with a stick. "Since when I return I will be sentenced to death," I pause. "I believe it is important for you to know that the Mother Confessor is with child," I look at him. "I know that's what everyone wanted, and now it is, so no more pressuring her into it," I say smirking at him.

"How?"

"That is my secret," I say looking at his plate. "Good you're done, we can continue on," I say putting out the fire as I stand. I look at him and he is still sitting in his place. "The easy way," I grab my agiel. "Or the hard way," he gets up. "Good boy."

…

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold a smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never while we don't know it_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before _

_Don't let me go, _

**~Kahlan's POV**

Cara has always been a pain in my ass, ever since we started traveling together. Yet now different than before. Before she was just Cara the Mord'Sith, someone the Mother Confessor should not trust no matter what yet she would always be doing something that caused me to gain trust for her, and it used to piss me off. This woman who I was sworn to hate was protecting me and thus showing me that in the end I had no reason to hate her, no reason to think that I was any better than she.

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see _

_Under my command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_Steady you hand_

_You can never say never while we don't know it_

_Time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

~**Cara's POV**

Everything I was trained to hate is in the Mother Confessor. Yet thinking about it now, I never had reason to hate what I did not know. Kahlan Amnell is not someone I grew to hate as I should have; instead she is someone I grew to love with everything that I am. She has shown me that there is someone inside of me that can be more than what I was. More than what I am. While traveling the midlands with her, I was able to discover a part of myself that the Mord'Sith tried to hide from me. She helped me discover someone stronger, someone more loyal. She helped me discover Cara. A women I was sworn to hate, taught me to love.

_We're falling apart_

_We're coming together_

_Again and again_

~**Kahlan's POV**

Cara and I grew together, we grew to trust one another, a trust that is rutted in hatred I learned is the strongest trust of all.

_We're crawling apart_

_But we're falling together_

_Together again_

~**Cara's POV**

The trust I feel for Kahlan went beyond anything I ever felt for my Mord'Sith sisters. I knew that no matter what Kahlan would be there for me. She knew what I was, she knew what I had done, and still she slept beside me peacefully. A trust rutted in hatred, that soon before either one of us realized it, grew into a love that will be legendary.

_Don't let me go_

~**Kahlan's POV**

A love that will be talked about. Stories will be told about us, long after our lives have ended.

…

Author's Note: The ended is supposed to be them sharing the same thoughts, kinda, I don't think I did it right…anyways! Let me know what you think! I love reviews, they bring me happy days!

**Song: Never say Never-The fray**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

**Chapter Eleven: Days like These**

**~Cara's POV**

The birds are chirping and animals are running around the forest living their everyday lives and in these moment you wonder how there can be so much hate in the world. Hoe people can be so cruel and then there are animals living lives like these, surrounding cruel people committing cruel acts. I often wonder if they notice the people around them, if they see the crimes that we commit, against one another. Do they remember a time when humans didn't walk the ground, when they were the only ones...do they miss those times? I know I would. But then again I'm simple; I miss the times when Kahlan and I traveled these lands looking for Zedd, when it was just the two of us. Those were the days when I really began to see Kahlan for who she was, and why exactly she was the Mother Confessor. It wasn't just because someone thought she should have the title, it's because she deserves it, everything about her screams honor and respect. Yet still she doesn't demand respect like she should she earns it, with everything she does.

When Kahlan and I left Richard I knew it was going to be a long journey. I had never spent much time alone with her, and the moments I had I wished I hadn't. I knew exactly how I felt for her, of course never admitting it, but I knew that all those months being alone with her until we found Zedd, it would test my strength. Yet now, looking back on it all, I refused to demonstrate how I felt not because I was protecting myself, but because I wanted to protect her. Kahlan is someone that cares a lot about what others think of her, but most of all she cares about people's feelings. And if I would have made a move on her, and she would have admitted her feelings, or her lack of feelings, she would have been hurting Richard and she would never do that intentionally. I also believe that is the reason it took her so long to actually tell Richard about us. She knew it would hurt him, and she didn't want that, neither one of us wanted that. But I'd rather hurt him then give up the feeling of loving Kahlan and being loved by her.

Being loved by Kahlan is unlike anything thing I have ever felt. It is torturous and yet amazing at the same time. There are moments when I just want to hit her and ask her what the hell she was thinking and then there are those moments when she'll look at me and I'll just take her in my arms as she cries on my shoulder. Our relationship isn't perfect, we fight, a lot, but then there are those days that make people wonder how we ever lived without one another. Kahlan is weighed down by her duties as the Mother Confessor and most of the time it is that title that causes us to fight. We do not agree on a lot of things, and being independent women and very opinionated women, you can see how that would cause us problems.

Yet we always make it through, we always come home to one another. I used to think that the reason Kahlan and I used to not be able to get a long is because we aren't supposed to exist peacefully together, she was trained to kill and I was trained to kill her. It was what we were taught to believe from a very young again. A long time ago I realize I would fight with her than to have never known her at all.

"They're massive," Edward, the council member, says. He pulls me back from my thoughts, and for a brief few moments I had forgotten what is was I was doing and where I was. But quickly I am brought back to reality, I am brought back to fact that standing before us, at this very moment, is an army that even surpassed by expectations. From what I was told in the forest that day until now it appears that the army has grown. "We will put the Home Guard on alert, and get a hold of all the surrounding territories as ask for their assistance, will the Mother Confessor agree?" He turns to look at me.

"She will," I say nodding. This is the first time that anyone in the central council has turned to me and asked me if Kahlan would do something. They understand that I am her mate but they do not regard me as such, in their eyes I am simply a Mord'Sith who is out of place. To hear him asking me what I think Kahlan will do, well it gives me hope that maybe one day they'll accept me for what and who I am. "She knows what she has to do, even if she doesn't want to do it," I say, yet this time I'm not speaking for only the army, but for me as well. She will do what she has to do when it comes to me even though she doesn't want to.

"We best get back to Aydindril," he says standing and backing into the surrounding forest.

…

~**Kahlan's POV**

I hate her for doing this to me, for making me do this to her. She had to have known what would happen to her, what I would be forced to do. Sitting here in the Confessor's chair the burden of my title weighs on me, but it will never weigh on me more than it is right now. They all know it was her, she's gone and so is he, it doesn't take a genesis to figure it out. Now they are all looking to me to do something, looking to me to take control of this situation and handle it, the way the Mother Confessor is supposed to handle it. To them it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that she is my mate, that she 'fathered,' in a matter of speaking, my child, that she is the one I love. Yeah they don't take any of that into consideration when they pass their judgment, and they are expecting me to be the same way. But how can I be, when Cara's life is on the line?

"Mother Confessor," I turn around to see Cara's most trusted Mord'Sith walking through the door. Her name is Rikka. She traveled all the way here when Cara sent for her upon her arrival in Aydindril, and she made it her within a matter of days, whereas a normal person it would have taken them at least a month or so. "A word." She says looking around the room at the faces, everyone is staring at her. They don't trust them, the Mord'Sith, but I do and that is the only reason no one questions there presences here. I stand, and in turn she back away into my private office.

Once I close the door behind me I lean against it and drop my head into my hands and for the first time I let the tears fall. Now Rikka is no Cara, and she doesn't exactly now what to do in this kind of situation so I won't hold it against her. "Why would she do this to me?" I ask looking up at her and she looks down towards the floor. Whipping away my tears I laugh a little, knowing I'm making her uncomfortable. "You wanted to speak to me," I say gesturing for her to sit down, she doesn't, I'm not surprised. "What's this about?" I ask sitting down.

"Mistress Cara," she says without even showing a single emotion. I always wondered how they did that. "She spoke with me the night," she paused. "She disappeared," she added.

"What did she say?" I ask looking at her hopeful.

"She's doing what is necessary," she says.

"This is so not necessary," I comment walking towards the window. She's so stupid.

"For Aydindril," I look back at her, curious. "The council wouldn't heed your request, so she provided proof," she says as if I should already know that. And honestly I should, I mean I know Cara and I should have known she would do something like this. "She wants you now to do what is necessary," she says stepping closer to me.

"The law of Aydindril is to kill her, by confession," I ask stepping right up to her not afraid. Because of Cara I am no longer afraid.

"Something you know you cannot do!" She yells. "Why is it you two can love, and make love," she says. "You, yourself, are unable to confess Mistress Cara because of the love she already feels," she tries to explain but I just turn away from her. "Don't be stupid Mother Confessor," she says and I turn towards her angrily. "Cara is already your, devoted, she would do anything to ensure your happiness," she explains. "You are unable to confess her, understand that and do what is necessary." She says turning and walking away.

...

The doors to my offices opened just before the sun was fully set. The Home Guard brought her through the door and left her there alone, in front of me, and turned to leave. Normally they would stay and make sure everything went as planned but out of respect for the both of us and our relationship, they left us alone. "What were you thinking?" I ask but she doesn't look up at me and this infuriates me more. "Answer me Cara!" I yell getting up and making my way toward her, and now when she stands fully her body brushes against mine for an instant until she is standing straight. "Why?"

"Why do you think," she says looking me in the eye. She is wearing a look of pure determination. "To protect you!" she yells side stepping me and walking behind me. "To get them to heed your request, to ready the army, to protect Aydindril," slowly I turn around and I look at her. "To protect you." She finishes.

"There could have been another way," I say trying to find the wrong in what she had done.

"Really now Kahlan," she says stepping up to me. "You're really that blind to think that we had time for another way. That Aydindril had time," she says looking me dead in the eye. "Don't be naive Mother Confessor." She spats. This time it is my turn to turn away. That was a low blow and she knows it, and that's why I am not surprised to feel her arms around me within seconds of me turning my back on her. "I'm sorry Kahlan," she says. Cara is not someone who apologizes, she believes in everything that she says so she doesn't believe that her mistakes warrant apologizes.

"I don't want to do this," I say turning in her arms and looking her in the eye. "I don't want to send you to that place only to have you come to me in the morning to be killed," I pause. "I won't Cara," she adds.

"You have to," she says leaning in and kissing me softly, and something tells me that these will be our last few moments.

"Why?" I ask holding her face a kissing her harder, I don't want this moment to end.

"Because you have to," she says leaning her forehead against mine.

"No!" I whimper.

"Yes," she says. I look at her, I can feel the tears streaming down my face and I feel her fingertips moving across my skin as she brushes them away. Her touch is so tender and it just makes my tears come faster. Everything about this moment, everything about the words spoken, and the touches, seem like this is it, that tomorrow I am going to have to kill her. "Don't be afraid," she whispers placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. "I trust you to do what is just and right," she says and my eyes open, looking into her hazel green ones seeing nothing but love in them. "We will surprise them all," she adds.

I look away, out the window, towards the moon.

"We will surprise them," she says louder. "By doing what needs to be done and putting our feelings aside," she says and I look at her angrily. "Don't look at me like that Confessor," she says.

"I will not kill you," I say sternly.

"You won't, you're right, confession can't kill me," I say.

"What if it does?" I ask looking away again. She is the second one to tell me that I would not be able to kill Cara by confession. "What if you're wrong?" I ask voicing what I know she is thinking, it's the same reason why she couldn't kill me when we were trying to get to Richard and the Stone of Tears. She doesn't know if this will work, she doesn't know if our love with be strong enough.

"I'm not." She says proudly.

"How are you sure," I ask pointing at her. "How can you possibly know?" I shout.

"Because I'm not ready to leave you yet," she says stepping up to me and pressing her lips to mine. Her kiss was hard and forceful, her hands were gripping my hair so tightly I was surprised when I did wence in pain. Everything about this moment was urgent and rushed, so unlike what we're normally like. Usually our moments are loving and gentle, but not this, not now. She knew her time could be running our and so did I.

We can't waste this moment with tenderness.

...

That night they came for her.

They took her from my bed.

Now the sun has risen and I am forced to do what the Mother Confessor needs to do. To enforce justice. Now standing before everyone in the council not as Kahlan Amnell, but as the Mother Confessor. Kneeling before me is Cara, her head bowed down looking at the floor. I take my eyes away from her and look at everyone else, pushing my feelings aside. This is necessary. "I am the Mother Confessor. I am the enforcer of justice and law in the Midlands and I have heard the case before me. My duty as the Mother Confessor is to do what is just, and the law says this woman is to die my confession," I pause swallowing my emotions. "When the sun is at its highest point, justice will prevail." I say. "Take her away," I say.

Out of all the words spoken during that time that one line was the hardest one to say, to tell my Home Guard to take away the woman I love and put her in the dungeon, only to see her again when it is time for me to kill her.

...

~**Cara's POV**

"My apologize," the officer says as he guides me into the cell. I just nod in his direction letting him know that it is alright. They all understand why it is I did what I did, they all understand it is what needed to be done in order to protect the people of Aydindril. I keep my back turned as I hear the lock turning in the hole thus locking me inside.

Kahlan did what she needed to and I am grateful for that. She needs to be able to show her people that she will be able to do what is necessary when it comes to the justice of the Midlands. She can't play favor to the ones she love, if she shows favor than the people won't respect her. And if she doesn't have their respect that she won't be able to lead them. As her position of the Mother Confessor, she needs to be just. That was another reason I did this, she needs to be able to make the hard decisions.

I'm just hoping that I'm not wrong in what I am thinking. That her Confessor's touch won't harm me, I mean we make love and for Confessor that is the hardest thing. They are not supposed to be able to take someone they love as a mate because that someone would be confessed the moment she reached her climax. That's why Kahlan and Richard could never be together, she didn't want to take his life from him. Yet, her and I, we can be together.

We can love.

The first night it happened Kahlan was so beyond scared and nervous but I explained to her that she didn't have anything to worry about. That no matter what if I was going to go out, then I'd love for it to be like this. Also I explained to her that I wanted her to know what a lovers touch felt like. I wanted her to know the meaning of making love, and the joy of being with someone you truly love. She was always afraid to be with Richard but I told she had nothing to be afraid of with me.

I could handle myself.

And now I'm sitting here, in our dungeon, waiting for the time to come when Kahlan will confess me, or well try to. "Mistress," looking through the bars I see Rikka walking towards the door. "What are your orders." She asks.

"Stand close to Kahlan today," I say tuning away.

"You're worried she will confess you," she says.

"I am." I say honestly.

"Then why go through with it, why not just break out of this place," she says.

"No," I say angrily. "This needs to be done," I pause. "So stay close, just in case I need the breath of life," I say turning to look at her. "This needs to be done." I say again.

They need to see.

...

Author's Note: There will be another update tomorrow! Yay for me! Lol reviews please! I love them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

**Chapter Twelve: If Today Was Your Last Day**

~Cara's POV

I know they all think I've gone insane, because I'm not trying to talk my way out of what is going to happen. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should talk to Kahlan and explain to her what happened, and then maybe she would just sentence me to life in the dungeon. No, I can't, this is the way things have to be. I know something is going to backfire; it always does when something seems easy. What it is though, I don't know. "Mistress Cara," turning toward the door I see Rikka standing there. "The Mother Confessor would like a word," she says stepping aside to show Kahlan standing behind her. Standing before me is the most beautiful women I have ever seen, standing there in her reddish brown traveling outfit. "I'll be right out," she says turning to Kahlan before turning to look back at me. "Making sure no one enters," she says to me nodding.

"Mother Confessor, you are gorgeous," I say coming up to the bars to meet her. Her arms snake through the bars and around my body as much as they can, I do the same. My hands run through her long locks, relishing in the feel of her hair between my fingers. I love Kahlan's hair, if there is one part of her that I love more than her eyes, it would be her long dark hair. "I miss you Kahlan," I say into her ear.

Her lips connect with mine through the bars in a kiss that has all of her emotions poured into it. Her anger at me for doing what I did. Her sadness is what she knows she has to do. And her love for me, which has to be her strongest emotion, which is why her confessor power doesn't work on me, and it is also why I know that I am going to be safe when we put on this show for Aydindril. Kahlan may not understand why I'm doing this, and why she must go through with it, but in the end she will. When her people respect her more she will understand why I did this. "Cara," she says my name leaning her forehead against mine, kind of. "Do something for me," she adds.

"Anything Kahlan," I say closing my eyes, burning the image of her in my mind, so when I am on display in front of all of Aydindril I'll be able to picture her perfect features.

"Run away with me," she says. My eyes shoot open and stare into her blue ones. "I'm serious," I back away from her. I'm looking at her, and before me is not Kahlan the Mother Confessor, no it's Kahlan the women who is being asked to kill the person she loves, something she will not be able to do, yet it is something she has to do. She knows it and so do I. "Cara, please," her voice is pleading. The thing about Kahlan, she always puts her love first, and that is what has caused her people to question her. Especially when it comes to me. She needs to be able to show that no matter whom the person is they need to answer to the Mother Confessor and the Law of Aydindril. "Don't make me do this," I want nothing more than to bring Kahlan into my arms and tell her not to worry that everything is going to be okay. But I don't, and it's not because I don't want to, it's because of the bars separating us. For the first time since being locked in here, I wish I wasn't. "I can't live in a world without you in it," she says sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Kahlan," I say stepping as close to the bars as I can get and wrapping my arms around her as far as possible. "You will never have to live in a world without me, I don't plan on going anywhere," I say cupping her cheek and making her look at me. "You don't confess me when we make love," I say simply. "Why should now be any different," I explained. She looks into me, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "Trust me, our love with protect me," I say leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose. "Now, go," I say backing away. "There are things you must get ready for," I say turning away from her.

"I love you," she says quietly.

"I love you too," I say but when I turn around she's gone.

"You're not going to tell her?" I hear Rikka's voice as she approaches the door. I turn slightly and out of the corner of my eye I see her standing there, looking through the bars, looking at me. "Mistress Cara, the Mother Confessor deserves to know what you plan," she says looking at me, questioning me.

"No, she doesn't," I say turning and looking at her fully. Standing before her in my full Mord'Sith armor, I asked her to bring her it too me, saying it is only proper. "She mustn't know what is about to happen," I say stepping to her. "The Wizard promised not to tell and you must do the same," I pause. "This needs to be done."

"You keep saying that Mistress, but I do not believe it," she explains. I turn to look at her, sternly, daring her to question my authority. "I apologize," she says backing away from the door. "I do not mean any disrespect, but I do know that if the Mother Confessor discovers your plans, she will not easily forgive," she says stepping closer. "Maybe you should call the wizard off," she says finally.

"No," I say stepping towards the door causing her to step back. Even without my agiels she fears me, and that is how it should be. "We cannot show a weakness in the Mother Confessor." She cocks her head to the side in confusion. "If the people of Aydindril see that she is unable to confess me they will begin to wonder whether she can confess anyone, and we cannot have the people of Aydindril question her," I pause. "Remember when people question Darken Rahl, remember what was done," I say staring at her.

"War was declared," she says.

"Kahlan will not declare war," I say. "She has seen too much of it to declare it and bring war to the people of Aydindril once again," I explained remember words Kahlan spoke to me in the privacy of our bedroom. When she told me that she would never again bring Aydindril the heartache of war, and the problems that arose from them, never have I uttered those words to anyone, and I will never.

"She will if it is needed," Rikka says with conviction.

"No she will not," I say turning away from her. "She would sooner run away from Aydindril and her title and let her sister take the title of Mother Confessor, than bring war upon them," I say, once again remembering. "That," I say pointing at her. "Is why this needs to be done, so that the people see that she isn't weak! That she can do what needs to be done! And then they will once again follow her without question!" I lower my voice. "That is all that matters."

"Yes Mistress," she says standing there, placing her hands behind her back. "But still," she says once again. "Have the Wizard come how change your essence so that the confessor power won't recognize you, you will be confessed," she explains. "Are you really willing to die for the Mother Confessor?"

I turn and look at her. "Yes," I say without hesitation.

...

They're coming for me. I can hear their boots on the floor. I know this isn't going to be easy for them. I am someone that they have come to follow, trust, and maybe even like. And now, because I did something that no one else was brave enough to do, they are forced to walk me to my death. Well, Hopefully my death, Zedd is still working on the spell. Last time I talked to him he said he was just about done and that I shouldn't worry, that he would have everything working when my confession came.

"Mis...Cara Mason, we're here to take you to your confession," the guard says holding off on the Mistress part of my title, showing me no signs of respect not because they want to because I had asked them too. I know it may seem like nothing, but to them I feel like it would be easier for them to bring me to my death.

I came here as nothing more than a Mord'Sith. Someone the people of Aydindril hated, they didn't trust me, they didn't like me, but they all put up with me because of Kahlan. And soon they got to know me and found out that all the stories they heard about us were false, that everything we did we didn't do because we wanted to, we did because we were ordered. Just like they are ordered in their own army. Yet there is one thing that we cannot change, and that is the way we are made, but then again, we were made to protect the Lord Rahl, just like they were appointed to protect the Mother Confessor. The army of Aydindril began to realize that we had more in common than they might have thought, and because of that we created a relationship.

I stand in front of the door as they unlock it. I stand with my head held high and my hands behind my back. Everything for me is going to end today, but that doesn't mean I can't go out with pride.

_The moon is shinning down on our campsite; I always tell them that we should find a place where the tree cover the moon from shinning down. I mean do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep with the moon shinning in her face? Prolly not so I'll just tell you...it's hard. Rolling over I see Kahlan laying with her back to me and he campfire, which is the way she normally sleeps. Richard is somewhere in the woods, he ended up with first watch tonight, I told them I would do it, but he said no that I needed my sleep. I thought I was hiding my tiredness better, but I guess I was wrong. Yet I still cannot sleep. Instead I am laying here, looking at Kahlan across the fire. I don't know what it is about her lately but I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I've been noticing things about her lately, things that I shouldn't be noticing. _

_For instance I've been noticing the way she glances at me when she thinks I'm not looking. The way she smiles at Richard and how that smile no longer reaches her eyes like it used to. She has been making herself distant from him for the past few days as we travel to Aydindril. He wasn't happy when she asked him not to stay in Aydindril, that his rightful place was in D'Hara and once again he said no, but somehow she convinced him that he needed to, and ever since then things have been weird between the three of us. Kahlan has been hanging around me more, and we have become closer, and because of that I don't know if I'm going to be able to leave her behind in Aydindril and leave with Richard for D'Hara. I don't know what these feelings are, and I don't like having them, yet she is causing them in me more and more. When she subtly touches my arm when she passes me when were walking. When she gets close to me to whisper something in my ear when joking around with Richard, and most of all, when she watches me when I sleep, or pretend to sleep. _

_She doesn't know that last part and I doubt she ever will. _

The sun from the afternoon warmed my face as I stepped outside. There has to be hundreds of people out in the square. I can't say that I am surprised. I mean they are coming out to see a Mord'Sith killed by their Mother Confessor, and not just any Mord'Sith, the one she loves. They have been itching to kill a Mord'Sith ever since we came and took a bunch of girls from here. But Kahlan would never let them touch us, but now they've all come out to watch me die. "How do you plea Cara Mason?" Kahlan says stepping out from the shadows. I can feel the ropes as they tie me to the ground so that I can't attack her, not like I would.

The sun is shining down onto Kahlan's face and I can't help the smile that crosses my face.

"_Cara, come on, don't be like this," Kahlan says to me as she throws on her confessor's dress. We had been awoken early due to the alarm sounding throughout Aydindril. "The Home Guard will handle it, why don't you," she comes up to where I am standing on the balcony. "Come back to bed with me," she says leaning in and kissing my neck. Turning around I take a look at her face, the way the sun reflects in her blue eyes, and the way her blue eyes look at me. I reach up and brush some of the hair out of her face. _

"_Kahlan," I lean in and kiss her softly. "You're beautiful," I have both my hand on either side of her head and my fingers are tangled in her hair. "As much as I would love to go back to bed with you, and trust me I so want to," I say turning back around and out over the city. "But you put me in charge," looking over my shoulder I catch her eye. "How can I send your men into battle without going with them when I am they're leader, what kind of leader is that?" I ask moving away from her. _

"Guilty," I say smirking up at her remember her in the sunlight that was coming through the window that morning. The way she looked wrapped in our bed sheets after a night of love making. I have never known anyone like her, and I know I would have been nothing if I would have went with Richard to D'Hara. D'Hara may have been where I was born, but it was never my home.

I was never home until I met Kahlan.

And came to Aydindril.

"Your punishment," she says stopping to swallow some of her tears that I know are rising in her chest. "Is death, by confession," she says reaching up and wrapping her hand around my neck. It tightens slightly. I close my eyes. "No," she whispers so only I can hear. "I want to see you," she says and I open my eyes. "I love you," she says and that's when I feel her power surging up through her hand and into my neck. My eyes never move from hers and hers never move from mine.

This moment.

Looking into her eyes now.

I know she was always the one.

That would show me who I am.

...

Author's Note: Hey all, I know it has been a long time and I apologize. I have been extremely busy, I'll try to not let it happen again.

Reviews please, they bring me joy.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize

**Chapter Thirteen: When the Fog Faded, They You Were**

~Cara's POV

_Aydindril, it is not the place for a Mord'Sith. That's why it's where the Confessor resides. A Mord'Sith was never meant to enter the walls of Aydindril as a friend, but instead as an enemy. So when Kahlan brought me through the gates, the people of Aydindril didn't know what to do. And I can't say that I blame them because I wasn't sure what was happening. We traveled all the way to Aydindril and for the first time I saw a side of Kahlan I have never seen before. A happiness in her eyes, which I have never seen, not even when she talks with or about Richard. _

_Half the time we were traveling I didn't hear her talk about Richard but instead about how excited she was about going home. Then there was that one night, when she thought I was sleeping, she said she was glad that I was going with her to Aydindril, she always wanted to show it to me without people coming at me with swords and things. "You know Cara," I can feel her behind me, the bed dipping as she sits up behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her chin on my shoulder. "If we keep this up people are going to start to talk," she says leaning down kissing my naked shoulder. _

"_Please Confessor," I say turning my head slightly, placing a soft kiss on the lips. "They're already talking," I say getting up off the bed. "As much as I like this," I say turning around and facing her. She has the bed sheet held up against her chest. Her hair is messy as it falls over her shoulders. _

"_But..." she says, the smile now gone from her lips. _

"_We can't keep this up," I say honestly. "You know it and I know it."_

"_Why?" She asks getting off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her tightly._

"_What do you mean why?" I shout. "Kahlan, you're a Confessor. I'm Mord'Sith!" I point to her and then myself. "This is never supposed to happen, we are supposed to hate one another," I say moving away from her as she tries to get closer. _

"_Neither was that!" She says pointing to the bed, where the bed linens still lay disheveled. "A Confessor is never supposed to sleep with someone without them being confessed!" She shouts right back at me. There are tears threatening to slip over her eyes. I look away, not being able to bare the sight of her crying. "Cara," her hands are in my hair and she is inches from me. "I didn't know this was possible, you showed me something I never thought possible," she leans her forehead against my own. _

"_Kahlan," I say shaking my head, trying to get her to listen to reason. _

"_No," she says leaning in and kissing my quickly. "I don't know what this is, and I don't want to label this," she looks me in the eyes. "I know I feel something for you," she has her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look at her as the tears stream down her face. "What that feeling is, I don't know and I don't care, I just know it's there. Don't throw this way because of the way it's supposed to me, hold on to it because of what it is." _

_Eyes lock._

_Lips connect._

_Love is born._

...

Falling to my knees, I see in her eyes that everything worked like it was supposed to. Surprisingly I thought I'd hear people cheer but instead I hear nothing. I faintly hear Kahlan utter my name but I look down at the ground, forcing my eyes away from her. The funny part is, this doesn't feel any different than what I feel every day of my life with Kahlan. "Command me Confessor."

"No," she says as her hand reaches up, covering her mouth as tears fall. "It's not possible," she says kneeling in front of me, holding my head up so that I'm looking into her eyes.

"I love you Kahlan," I say. "I always will, never forget that," With my last breath her eyes are what I lose my soul too.

"No!" She shouts as my body goes limp in her arms.

...

_Kahlan is always taken away on Mother Confessor business. Whether it be meeting with a family who can't travel to see her, or going to the Wizards Keep to check up on business there. In the beginning I didn't mind her going because there was a lot of Aydindril I have never seen, so I used disguise myself and walk around the streets of Aydindril. But I stopped that after a few days. It wasn't the same when I would walk around by myself, it used to bring me to times when Kahlan and I used to travel around the woods of the Midlands. _

"_I'm sorry," she says to me as she walks through the bedroom chamber doors. "I know we were supposed to spend some time together today," she tosses her furs on the backside of one of the chairs in the room. We were supposed to spend time together today. She promised me that we would go somewhere, just the two of us, and be alone. Considering we haven't been alone together since we've gotten to Aydindril. And before that wouldn't be a problem, but since we started whatever we started together, I have the need to be around her, and I can't because she's busy with her Confessor's duties, and I can't get mad at her for that._

"_It's okay Kahlan," I say not moving from where I am sitting in front of the fireplace. I've been here for awhile, waiting for her to get back, so I can explain to her what I was thinking. Something that would be best for both of us. _

"_No it isn't, I promised you, and I need to start honoring my promises when it comes to you," she says moving so that she is sitting beside me. I don't look at her, I can't, because if I do I won't be able to do what I am about to do, and this needs to be done. Regardless of my feelings. "Please don't let this change us, we've been going along well, things between us have been great, and I'm loving it."_

_Of course you're loving it. I'm me and your you. I don't say that, but I think it. There was never a question that a relationship between Kahlan and I would be epic, I mean not only are we supposed to be enemies but we're supposed to kill one another. And not only did we deny our histories and become friends, but we became lovers. Everything about the two of us tells us that this wouldn't work, that it shouldn't work, but we made it work, and it was amazing. "Kahlan," I don't look at her, I just look into the fire, as the flames devour the wood. _

"_Don't, please," she says moving so that she is now kneeling before me._

_I look away. "I think I should go back to D'Hara," I say finally, clinching my jaw in the process as I notice her hang her head out of the corner of my eye. _

"_No," she says. _

"_Confessor," I turn to look at her now, my eyes hard. "I am not needed here," I say._

"_You are," she pauses. "By me."_

_I look away from her again. I knew she would be like this, she was like this last time I tried to leave, and that time we weren't sleeping together. "I don't want this," I motion between the two of us. _

_That causes her to stand up and back away from me slightly. "Don't say that," she says, her hand running through her hair. She turns around, I know she's thinking of something to say, something to convince me to stay. "I know that's not how you feel."_

"_You don't know anything," I say standing and walking towards the bed. "What happens here," I say pointing at the bed. "Means nothing, I'm Mord'Sith, I don't have feelings." _

"_Yes you do!" She moves towards me but I put out my hand stopping her. "You do have feelings," she says more quietly crossing her arms across her chest. "I feel it. When you look at me, the way you touch me as if I'm going to break," she pauses me. "I feel it in the way you kiss, the tenderness of your touch, it all shows me that you do have feelings, feelings for me." She says to me and I force myself to look at her. _

"_You see what you want to see," I say._

"_I do," she smiles. "But I can't make up your touch," she steps closer. "Don't throw this away Cara," she pauses and suddenly she's shy. "I'm falling in love with you."_

_No one has ever said those words to me. Not with that much feeling and conviction. _

_Devotion is born_

_..._

~Kahlan's POV

"Give her the breath of life!" I yell of Rikka who is standing beside me. I know there is reason she's here, Cara would never leave me like this, she would never let me kill her. I keep trying to convince myself as I look at her lifeless body. "You happy now?" I yell as the council members leave the town square along with everyone else. They wanted this, ever since she first set foot in Aydindril this is what they wanted. They all considered her my greatest weakness, and they were right, because without her now, I'm weak.

"Mother Confessor?" Rikka calls as she picks Cara up off the ground. "Come with me," she says as she takes Cara's body and starts walking towards the back entrance of the Palace.

"What's going on Rikka?" I ask but before I have a chance to say anything Zedd makes himself appear before us. "Zedd? I thought you were with Richard in D'Hara," I say looking at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"This is what Cara wanted," Zedd says as he helps Rikka place Cara carefully on the ground.

"To die?" I laugh at the stupidity. "You can't be serious, she wouldn't want this."

"Not to die Mother Confessor," Rikka speaks up. "She wanted your power to destroy her," she explains. "Not because she wanted to die, but because she wanted your people to see that you are capable to do what needs to be done," she pauses. "The Wizard, performed a spell, which caused your power not to recognize her for who she is, which caused her to be confessed," she finishes.

"Why did she tell me?" I ask trying to understand what they are telling me.

"Would you have went along with it?" She asks me. "Didn't think so. She did what needed to be done, for you," she adds.

"Stop!" I yell. Zedd stands up.

"Kahlan we need to give her the breath of life, before it is too late," Zedd says.

Rikka nods as she bend down, hovering over Cara's face, gentle holding her mouth open. I can see as the light passes from Rikka to Cara. The breath of life. "Kahlan," I hear Cara's voice as she sits up, eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Welcome back Cara," Zedd says. "Looks like my work is done, it was nice to see you both. But both of u knowing Richard, I shouldn't leave him alone for too long," and with that he is gone.

I lean down so that I'm eye level with her. "Don't come to my bed tonight." With that I leave her sitting there on the ground as I make my way into the Palace.

...

~Cara's POV

_Her hair hangs down around us, hiding us from the work. She is sitting above me, smiling, and this is the first time I've seen her with her guard down and no duties clouding her eyes since we moved to Aydindril. Kahlan has always put her duties before herself and everything else she wanted, and that has given her no happiness. Not like the happiness I see in her eyes right now, looking at me. _

"_Kahlan," I say her name. _

"_Yeah," she says in-between laughs. _

_I don't know what she is laughing at, I mean she was telling me a story but I wasn't listening, I was too busy watching as her eyes lit up with laughter. I sit up, causing her arms to wrap around my shoulders so she can keep her position. Our faces are inches from one another. "I love you." I say and the smile fades, but only for a second. "I never thought I could feel this way, but I do, now, with you." I explain._

"_Cara," she says leaning in kissing me. My hands run up her bare back as I deepen the kiss. "I love you too," she whispers in my ear so only I can hear it, as if the outside world doesn't deserve to know. Which I don't mind, they'd only mess it up anyways. "I can't imagine my life without you."_

"_You'll never have to," I say kissing her again. _

_My feelings are my own, and I am no longer afraid to admit them. She has made me into who I am now._

_My free will. _

_Belongs to her. _

...

"Kahlan," I call out to her as she disappears. I knew she'd be mad about this, I knew she wouldn't understand and that's why I didn't want to let her know what my plans were. She wouldn't have agreed and it never would have happened. I stand up now, standing beside Rikka. "Damnit."

"She'll get over it," Rikka says.

"Watch her," I explain. I need to go see Zedd, which is a few days away from here. Kahlan isn't talking to me, which makes leaving for the trip that much easier. And once again I'm not going to tell her and she isn't going to like that but I don't care. There are things she isn't going to like, but that's just the way life is. "I should be back in a few days."

"Where are you going?" She asks as she hands me my agiels that she was holding onto.

"None of your business." I say turning away from her and heading towards the horse stables.

"She isn't going to like this," she yells.

"I know."

...

Author's Note: Reviews please.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title: Love is a Funny thing

Pairings: Cara/Kahlan

Summary: Read and find out.

Author's Note: This is my first LOTS fanfiction, so if it sucks, I apologize.

_**Author's Note 2: Kahlan doesn't know about the deal with Darken Rahl, but trust me that will come back up. :) **_

**Chapter Fourteen: I thought I Knew You**

~Kahlan's POV

When I met Richard I thought he would be the only one who could make me feel this way. Both in love and in pain, that he would be the only one that could make me feel so much love I couldn't breathe and yet be the one who could cause me the greatest pain. But I was wrong. Cara, Mord'Sith, she is the one that is the cause of my pain now. Not only did she go behind my back and kidnap one of my council members thus making me sentence her to death by confession, she had Zedd cast a spell so my confession would in fact kill her, when both of us know that it wouldn't kill her if he had not cast the spell. Things between us have been weird, ever since that day at the Temple, when she had been killed only momentarily by my hand. Which makes me wonder if Darken Rahl said something to her, if he had caused her to doubt something within herself or our relationship. If he did I would bring him back to like myself just so I'll be able to kill him again for ever making Cara doubt who she has become and what she means to me.

But then again Cara has never been one to doubt who she is. So I know there is nothing he could have done to have caused this type of reaction in her. This sudden change in her that has not only caused her to act recklessly behind my back but also to lie to me. Cara may be many think, but a lair is not one of them, she always tells the truth, even if it hurts. It was part of her Mord'Sith training, or so she used to say when we asked her why she said such things. But when other people would ask her why she would say such mean things she would just tell them it was the truth and she didn't like to lie. Cara didn't like talking about her Mord'Sith training, or breaking whatever you want to call it. She only spoke of it with me, when we traveled alone, she said I was the only one she trusted, and she only trusted me because I am the Mother Confessor. She used to say she trusts me because we are supposed to be enemies but we are not. I never asked her what she meant by that because I knew she would never explain it to me.

"Mother Confessor?" Looking up from where I am sitting I see Rikka walking through the door. I half expected to see Cara come walking through the door.

"She left didn't see," I when I notice the look on her face, Mord'Sith were taught to not show emotion, but I've noticed that the more the Mord'Sith stay here, the more emotion they seem to show. And I can tell by the look on her face that there is something she needs to tell me. And seeing her instead of Cara I know it has something to do with the women I love. "Is she coming back?" I ask, almost scared to know the answer.

"Of course she is Mother Confessor," she says walking over and taking a seat beside me on the bed. "You really think she could just leave you?" she asks me. I just look away from her, ashamed to admit it. "You really don't know her at all." She says getting up off the bed.

"I know her better than you think," I say getting up, angry.

"Then you would know she would never leave unless it was completely necessary." She says walking up to me. "Cara knows what her duty is, and she will do whatever she needs to do to complete her mission." She explained.

"Cara has no mission," I say, standing right up to her.

"You're wrong Mother Confessor," she says placing her hand on my midsection. "She does." With that she turns and leaves my chambers. Once again I am alone with my thoughts. Cara and I did not get off on the right foot when we first met. I didn't trust her and she knew it, and in turn she did everything she could to prove her faithfulness to me. And every day she did. I place my hand on my stomach, closing my eyes, I think of Cara, the one who helped me create this life growing inside me.

"Why did you do this to me," I silently ask Cara, knowing there is no way I'd get an answer. "You know how I feel about killing people and confessing people and you made me do both to you," I say walking around the room, having this silent argument with myself. "You should have known better, you knew I'd be mad, that's why you refused to tell me," I pause stopping in front of my mirror. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you."

...

Night fell on Aydindril and as the moon light spilled into my chambers I finished lacing up my traveling outfit. Cara can't be more than a day's ride ahead of me, so it shouldn't take me to long to catch up to her. She isn't going to like the idea of me riding through the midlands while being with child. But then again she doesn't have a say, this is my body and my decision. And after everything she did to me these part couple of days, she shouldn't even put up a fight.

"Care to explain what you're doing?" Looking behind me I see Rikka walking towards me.

"You are like an annoying little fly," I say lacing the last of my outfit. "I'm going to find Cara." I say simply as if it should explain everything.

"No. You are not." She says placing a hand on my arm, stilling my movements.

"She is the one I love," I say yanking my arm away from her. "My place is by her side."

"No. Your place is here in Aydindril." She says.

I know she is right, that my rightful place is here in Aydindril, and that they need me here. But when Richard was traveling the Midlands I vowed to stay by his side no matter what, so why shouldn't that be the same when it comes to Cara? "I have to go." I say turning fully to look at her. "You can either come with me, or watch me go alone, which do this Cara would prefer?" I asked smirking.

"She will kill me for going with you."

She's right. "She will kill you for letting me go alone." I counter.

...

Riding out of the city of Aydindril I can see the looks on everyone's face. The question look about whether or not I will return, and why am I fleeing the city with someone other than the woman I choose as my mate, the one's whose child I am carrying. Also I well aware on what this trip will do for the health of my child, and the risks that I am bringing upon myself. But I do know that life without Cara is not a life I want to live. Although I know she will return, I just want her hear by my side, again, where she belongs.

"She's going to kill me," Rikka says as she rides up beside me. "You don't know Cara when she's angry," she says.

"Cara and I have had our fair share of fights," I say looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"That does not mean you have seen her when she's angry," she snaps, but while I look at her I notice she bites back her snappiness, just as Cara used to do when first began traveling with one another. "You and Cara have had fights, but she has never truly been angry with you," she explains. "She could never been angry with you Mother Confessor," she says honestly.

I don't say anything, and I don't bother fighting with her because I know she is right. Cara, even when I thought for sure she'd leave me after one of our fights, has never been more than simply disappointed in me. Never once have I seen her angry. Even when we were traveling together, and she knew I hated her, she never once got angry. Never once raised her voice to me. And when the time called for her to shoot me down, she couldn't.

She told Zedd that she was afraid that she couldn't bring me back and that's why she didn't shoot me. She didn't want to risk it and for that I am grateful. But later, when we came to be what we are now, lovers, she told me the real reason she didn't shoot me that day. It wasn't because she didn't think she could bring me back, it was because she didn't want to risk the trust we had created for one another. She didn't want to feel the heartache of losing the one she loved.

That was the first time she told me she loved me. We had been in Aydindril for a little over a month and no word had come from Richard and I had been missing him and she was there for me. She never questioned her place in all of this, that she needed to be by my side to protect me from everyone and everything that was trying to kill me. And it was a long list. I never doubted that she would always be there for me. But then again I knew that there was no future for the two of us, there was no way she could give me a child. Well at least that's what I thought at the time. Also I knew Aydindril would not accept her as my mate. And once again I was proven wrong.

Aydindril did accept her. The accepted her more than I ever thought possible. That is always why I knew that when she kidnapped the council member, it wasn't a decision she came across lightly. I knew she fought with the decision, because she knew that she would be risking the trust she had earned among the people of Aydindril. "Mother Confessor?" I turn slightly to look at Rikka. She was someone I didn't know very well. She doesn't talk; she only does what Cara says. Also I don't know why Rikka is one of Cara's most trusted, but then again I do not know why. "Don't be mad at Mistress Cara for her decisions, she does only what she believes is best," she explains.

"And what she believes is best is lying to the woman she supposedly loves," I say not backing down from the challenge. What Cara did was wrong, and I want people to see it, she should not have lied to me.

"Supposedly loves?" She laughs slightly, a very rare sound. "Mistress Cara loves you more than anyone has ever loved anyone."

"What would you know about it?" I ask her, Rikka is a Mord'Sith and I know she does not know of love or its power.

"You're right Mother Confessor, I do not know of love," she says. "But I do know Mistress Cara." She stops her horse and I stop mine besides hers letting our horses drink from the stream. "She has never protected someone the way she protects you." She says. "Not even Lord Rahl or Darken Rahl," she pauses.

"That's just protection," I say continuing on.

"For a Mord'Sith," she says reaching out and placing her hand on my arm. "Protection is the way we show our love," with that she rides ahead of me.

...

"We don't even know where she went," Rikka complains as we make camp. She is collecting wood for the fire and I am currently rolling out my bed cloths. "How are we supposed to find her if we don't know where she went?" She asks sitting down besides the fire giving up.

"I'm pretty sure I know where she went," I say kneeling before the fire she tried building. She looks up at me as a small spark comes to life under my fingers. "You think I don't know the woman I love," I say raising my eyebrow and smirking. "There is only one place Cara would go," I pause. "If she thinks I am mad at her." I finish standing up and letting the fire grow on its own. Slowly I hand Rikka a little bowl of fruit that I found, as I wait for the fire to build so that I can cook the rabbits she hunted.

"Then enlighten me Confessor, where did she go," she says popping and blueberry into her mouth and rolling her eyes.

"Stowcroft," I say to her and she looks at me confused. "It is the last place Cara went when Richard told her to leave us. It is where her sister lives. The only problem is that last time she went there they all tried to kill her for the wrongful acts done by her The Sisters of the Agiel in the past," I explain.

"So when we get there we might find Cara..." she trails off.

"Imprisoned," I explain. "Last time they wanted her to die by confession, ironically," I say smirking. "So they will wait until they come across a confessor before they kill her." I explain. "If they even go that far, last time I was there I said no harm was to come to her because she was remorseful, now unless they defy me, then she should be fine," I finish.

"Should be?" She asks. "Mother Confessor, do you not fear that she is dead?" She asks curiously.

"No," I kneel down, putting the sticks in place so I can roast the rabbit. If she is anything like Cara I am not going to let her cook the only meal we have. "I would know if she was dead." I explain.

"How?"

"I would feel it," I answer. "Here," I place my hand over my heart. "I would know if something happened to her because I have given my heart to her and she has given hers to me. I would know," I say not only trying to convince her but also myself.

...

~Cara's POV

"Why are you here?" He asks me as I come walking up beside him. I know I'm the last person he expected to see, and I'm sure I'm the last person he wanted to see. Him and I haven't been on speaking terms, since everything happened that day in the forest. When Kahlan choose me over him sometimes I wonder if Kahlan regrets the choice she made. Sometimes I wonder myself if Richard would have been a better father to the child growing within her. I know Richard and I know he never would have put Kahlan through what I did, or even what I haven't put her through...yet.

Richard never would have made that deal with Darken Rahl. "I need your help," I say honestly coming up beside him with my hands clasps behind my back, looking out over the city of D'Hara. "I did something extremely stupid, I need a way out of it." I explain.

"Zedd explained to me what you did," he says turning to look at me. "What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?" He asks walking away from me. "After traveling and living with Kahlan you know better than anyone about how she feels when it comes to confessing people. And to have her confess you, the person she loves," he pauses. "C'mon Cara she couldn't even do it when she found out you killed her sister, and Stowcroft wanted you dead."

"I know but this..."

"Was important, yeah Zedd said that too." He looks at me and for the first time I don't see Richard looking at me I see Lord Rahl looking at me. "Kahlan's people will trust her more for her compassion than for her willingness to kill people," he says. "You don't live in D'Hara anymore Cara, Aydindril is ruled on compassion and law, not fear."

"I know that Richard."

"It's Lord Rahl," he says turning away from me and back towards the city. "I'm not saying this as your friend because you lost that honor when you stole Kahlan from me," he says and I want to challenge him but I know better. "I'm saying this as a ruler of a kingdom. Let Kahlan rule how she wants, people will respect her more if she does what she believes instead of what everyone else wants from her." Pausing he looks back at me. "She proved that by picked you, did she not?"

"She did." He doesn't say anything more he just turns back away from me and I take that as my cue to leave. I don't know where Richard and I went wrong in our friendship but I do hope one day he'll be able to forgive me. I mean it wasn't like I stayed in Aydindril in order to steal Kahlan from him; it was just something that happened. And he was the one that asked me to stay with her, to protect her. Slowly our friendship turned into love and neither one of us could help what happened between us.

Having Kahlan is worth loosing Richard.

Hopefully she sees it the same way.

...

Author's Note: I finally got this one done. I just bought season two so I was distracted. Reviews please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Title**: Love is a Funny Thing

**Pairings**: Cara/Kahlan

**Summary**: Read and find out

**Author's Note**: This is my first Legend of the Seeker story so if it sucks I apologize.

**Chapter Fifteen: Unravel **

~Kahlan's POV

Arriving here at Stowcroft I realize that the last time I was here in fact was just to kill Cara. Never once have I asked her if she wanted to return home, and never once did she make notice of it. She followed me willingly to Aydindril and she would have followed Richard willingly to D'Hara but none of us ever asked her if she wanted to return home. No one ever asked her what she wanted. Is that selfish of us? Of me? Cara, over the course of our quest, had turned into a really great friend, and I couldn't imagine my life without her in, and along the road she ended up playing a greater role in my life then Richard, and I didn't think any of that was possible.

"Mother Confessor, you need to rest," I hear Rikka say from behind me. I do need to rest. This whole time my mind has been focused on Cara and where she is and what she might be thinking, that I had for just a moment forgotten about the child growing inside of me. Her child. How could I forget such a thing? Cara was the happiest I have ever seen her when she discovered of my pregnancy, and she never shows emotion but she did that day. So how could I have forgotten something that brought her so much joy? "We will find a room for the night, and continue on tomorrow," Rikka says grabbing a hold of my arm and leading me toward the nearest tavern.

"Wait," I stop her. "Last time we were here they wanted to kill Cara, I don't know what they're reaction will be to you, another Mord'Sith," I say quickly, placing my hand on my stomach as I begin to feel some pain. "We'll make camp outside the city," I comment.

"No we will not," she says taking notice of my sudden pain. "You are with child Mother Confessor, you need a bed, not a bed of leaves and twigs," she says pushing through the door ignoring my protests. Everyone in the tavern stops what they were doing and what they were talking about in order to look at us. "We need a room," Rikka says standing taller under their stare.

"We do not serve your kind here," someone says. "Leave here at once or you will be killed." They say again and once again I can't pick out their face in the crowd. Something is wrong.

"I will leave, but the Mother Confessor needs a bed," she pauses. "She is with child and cannot sleep on the ground," she finishes looking back at me but I can barely see her and she is only a few feet in front of me. "Mother Confessor?" She asks in a questioning voice.

"Something is wrong," I say falling to my knees as I break out in a cold sweat. My hands go to my stomach. "Something is wrong with the baby," I say finally as I fall over in pain, screaming out, as I clutch my stomach. I have never felt such a pain before, it is worse than being struck with an agiel. "Find Cara," I say in-between breathes.

"I will not leave your side Mother Confessor," she says kneeling down beside me.

I notice a man coming up beside her and placing a bowl next her with a towel. "Find Cara, that's an order," I say squeezing my eyes shut as more pain shoots through my body. "Hurry."

…

~Cara's POV

Sleep did not come easy to me on this night, which isn't uncommon; sleeping without Kahlan often brings me sleepless nights. I don't know if it is because she is my mate and I am always worried when I am away, or if it is something else. I never thought to question it because we don't spend that many nights apart anyways. And yet on this night I was plagued by something else when sleep finally fell over me.

Darken Rahl.

And Kahlan wonders why I don't like to sleep.

"Cara," he says my name the same why he does every time and it sends shivers down my spine but I show no notice of that. "How nice to see you again."

"What do you want," I ask.

I know this is just a dream but I also know this isn't the first time he has appeared to me in a dream. "I'm tired of waiting down here, waiting for you baby to be born so you can kill it and I can be reborn," I close my eyes as I try to forget about our deal. "So it needs to happen sooner," he comments.

"What do you expect me to do?" I ask. "These things take time, I can't force a baby born," I comment getting angry. I'm already upset that I made the deal with him in the first place. "You have to wait, just like everyone else," I say smirking.

"That's where you are wrong Cara," he says. I look at him as my mind races trying to find out what he could have possibly done to make this baby come into this world before it is ready. "You see I have the power over death Cara, the Keeper has given me that power," he explains and then he leans closer and I can feel his breath on the side of my face. "I am calling your unborn child to the Underworld so that I can live again," he says.

I jump up in my bed, and I don't even give myself time to breath as I jump out of bed. I am running down the halls as fast as my feet will carry me and within what seems like seconds I am standing outside the door of the only person that can help me. "Wizard?" I shout opening the door and he sits up in bed startled.

"Cara?" He asks confused. "What are you doing in my bedchambers?" He asks rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

"I have done something stupid, and I need your help," I pause. "To help Kahlan," I continue.

"What's wrong with Kahlan," I turn at the sound of Richard's voice.

This isn't happening.

…

~Kahlan's POV

Where did she go to find Cara it shouldn't be taking this long? The owner of the tavern brought me up one of his rooms and then he ended up sending his wife up to care for me. I don't know what is happening but I do know it isn't good, and something deep down is telling that the outcome isn't going to good either. I need Cara here; I need the women I love to be here at my side.

Where the hell is she?

…

~Cara's POV

Richard wasn't supposed to here but I guess my crazy running through the halls of the palace caused his guards to wake him, but then again knowing Richard like I do I doubt he was even asleep. "Listen, Darken Rahl is trying to come back to the land of the living," I say looking toward Zedd. "We don't want this to happen, we have to stop it," I explain.

"How does he expect to come back?" Richard asks moving so that he is standing beside Zedd's bed. "The tear is seal."

"I know that Seeker," I say snapping him, and then I bite my tongue.

"Cara what is going on?" Zedd asks standing from his bed and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"He plans on calling my babies soul to the Underworld and taking his place among the land of the living," I say looking anywhere but at Zedd. "His life in place of my child's."

"Is that even possible Zedd?" Richard asks suddenly concerned.

"Yes," he says looking at me and I know he knows there is more to it. "I need to get some supplies, there might be only one way to stop this from happening," he explained. "Cara come with me," he says. "Richard, write to Kahlan and tell her we're coming, we need to be with her to complete the spell."

Richard nods his head and the goes out the room, heading to where he keeps his journey book. That's when Zedd looks at me. "The only way Darken Rahl could complete this, is if someone, connected with the baby gave their permission, Cara…what did you do?" He asks.

"I needed to get back to her Zedd, and I needed to stop Denna," I explain. "So I made a deal." I add shamefully. "I know it was the wrong thing to do, but I had no other choice," I look away from him. He backs away. "Kahlan doesn't know." I add.

"Obviously," he says turning around obviously mad. "She never would have let you go through with this, she never would have let you make that kind of deal." He says taking a hold of my arm and tries leading me away and that's when I halt his process. "Cara?"

"Remember your place Wizard," I say setting one of hands on my agiel and staring at him.

"That's funny I thought you were asking your friend Zedd for help, not demanding help from a wizard," he says letting go of my arm.

"Sorry," I say looking apologetic. "I'm not used to asking for help."

"I know," he says and grabs a hold of my arm this time more gently, in more of a friendly manor. And this time I let him lead me out of the room. I know I messed up bad this time and because of my stupid-ness Kahlan and I could loss our child. And if Kahlan losses the baby I don't know if that is something she will ever recover from. I mean Kahlan is strong, I know that better than anyone, but this is something no women should have to go through, ever. It kills me knowing that I am the reason this is happening to her. I know I have to tell her, but I also know this is something she might not forgive me for.

…

~Kahlan's POV

The pain in my stomach is growing worse and I don't know if it's the baby or if it's me just worrying about Cara. I just wish she was here, and as if on cue Rikka comes walking through the doorway, and me looking past her I see no Cara. "She isn't in Stowcroft Mother Confessor I looked everywhere," she explains coming to sit beside me. I can see the pain in her eyes at failing me; I can see the anger in her eyes towards herself because she was unable to find Cara. I also know that it bothers her slightly that she isn't Cara and she can't do anything about getting Cara to my besides. "I am sorry Confessor," she says hanging her head.

"It-t-t's…" I say clutching my eyes shut trying to ignore the pain shooting through my body. "O-o-o-k," I say opening my eyes to look back up at her. "Some-e-e-ething-g-g is wrong-g-g wi-i-ith the bab-b-b-y," I say reaching out and grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it as hard as I can. She's Mord'Sith I know she'll be able to handle it.

"Find a healer," I hear Rikka yell to one of the people standing in the room. I know them finding a healer isn't going to help. There is something about this that doesn't feel natural. A Confessor has never lost a child before.

Something isn't right.

…

~Cara's POV

The Wizard disappeared somewhere not too long ago, leaving me alone in his chambers, worrying about what was happening to Kahlan. I can't believe I did something this stupid and selfish. Just because I wasn't ready to be without her I made that stupid deal with Darken Rahl and now before I have time to figure out a way to overturn it he is changing the rules. Taking my child's life before it is even born, that wasn't part of the deal. And now I don't know what's happening to Kahlan but I know whatever it is it isn't good, I can feel it in my stomach, something isn't right.

"There is a problem," Richard says walking into the room with Zedd right behind him, his journey book in his hand and a worried expression on his face. "A guard in Aydindril said the Mother Confessor is not longer in Aydindril," he says showing me the book.

"What do you mean she isn't in Aydindril?" I ask shoving the book back towards him. "Where is she?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for a response," he says placing the book on the table by the door. "Do you have any idea where she would have gone?" Richard asks pacing back and forth, trying to think of somewhere Kahlan might have gone.

"Uh, no, she isn't supposed to leave Aydindril, I told Rikka…" I pause trailing off. "I'm going to kill her," I say thinking about the many ways that I bring pain to Rikka's life for letting Kahlan leave Aydindril. So help her god if she is with Kahlan and wherever she is.

"Kill who?" Richard asks suddenly thinking of something.

"Relax Seeker," I say rolling my eyes. "A Mord'Sith who I put in charge to make sure Kahlan doesn't do anything stupid. See how well that worked," I say running a hand through my hair while looking at the Wizard. "We have everything you need?" I ask.

"Everything but Kahlan," he says. "She needs to be present for this spell of work." He explained. "And I doubt there I much time left," he adds.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. "No pressure then."

...

~Kahlan's POV

The pain that I am feeling now is unlike anything I have ever felt. Ten times worse than when Cara used her agiel on me to close my wound. A wound I received fighting by her side, while we were searching for Zedd, when Denna kidnapped him. At the time I thought that for sure was going to be the worse pain ever, but this pain now, it surpassing it easily.

Speaking of Cara, I used to think I knew her. I prided myself in knowing her better than anyone else in all of the Midlands. But now, I'm not so sure. I mean I thought for sure if she was going to go anywhere to get away from me it would be here to Stowcroft, where her only family lives, at least the only family that I know of. But apparently I was wrong, and now I'm starting to see that I don't the women I love at all.

What does that mean for us, in the future? I used to so sure of what we had, but now I can't help but question everything. I mean I don't even know her. Can I really love someone I don't know anything about? I can't say that, I do know Cara and I do know that I am in love with her, no matter what happens. I know, without question, that she is the one I want to be with when I'm old and my hair is white.

The thing is, she used to tell me about how it was a dishonor for Mord'Sith to grow old. Not because they lived along time, but almost as if they didn't serve they're Lord Rahl good enough because they didn't die in battle. I used to tell her how crazy that sounded, I mean Confessor's were known for getting old, especially the Mother Confessor. The old you got, showed how well you served your people. It showed how respected you were as the Mother Confessor. She said she didn't understand that logic so I gave up trying to explain it to her.

"Mother Confessor?"

I look at Rikka sitting beside my bed. I know how mad Cara is going to be when she finds out about this, and I know how mad she is going to be at her. I have to remember to talk to Cara and let her know that this was all my idea. "Please, call me Kahlan."

"Kahlan," she says as if she is testing it in her mouth. "What do you ask of me?"

"Excuse me?" I ask confused, trying to ignore my pain.

"I'm Mord'Sith, I am here to serve you," she says matter-of-factly.

"No," I say trying to sit up, but I fail. I fall back onto the pillow and instantly she is sitting next to me on the bed, dabbing my forehead with a wet towel. I clinch my eyes closed trying will away the pain. It feels almost like someone is trying to rip the baby out of me, against my will.

"What can I do?" She asks.

It is so unlike her to ask me what to do, usually she knows. Normally Rikka is the one that is left alone with me whenever Cara is attending to business. She is Cara's most trusted. I never asked Cara why she trusts her more than any of the other Mord'Sith that roam around the palace. At first I didn't like the idea of Mord'Sith being in the palace but Cara told me it was necessary. Something about them protecting her from not only the people of Aydindril but also the Home Guard, after all Mord'Sith aren't very accepted in Aydindril. So I allowed her to have her own guards, so to speak.

"I don't think there is anything that can be done, Rikka." I say opening my eyes, looking into her concerned ones. "I just need Cara," I add.

"I wish I could bring her to you, Mother Confessor," I look at her sternly. "Kahlan." She looks away from me before she gets off the bed and goes back to where she was sitting on the chair, right beside the bed.

"I wish you could too," I say looking out the window. Storm clouds are starting to overcome the sky and I know that rain is coming.

It seems appropriate.

…

Author's Note: REVIEWS PLEASE. They make me update faster. Hahahaha


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Title**: Love is a Funny Thing

**Pairings**: Cara/Kahlan

**Summary**: Read and find out

**Author's Note**: This is my first Legend of the Seeker story so if it sucks I apologize.

**Chapter Sixteen: Without You**

~Kahlan's POV

The pain continues to grow as I lay here, waiting, wishing Cara was here by side instead of Rikka. I like Rikka I really do, but if something bad is going to happen to me, if this is really the end I want Cara by my side. It is something that I have often thought about. When the end comes, I want Cara by my side saying goodbye. I want her by my side so that I will be able to tell her everything that I was scared to say, which is a lot when I think about it. I know I should be able to tell Cara everything because she doesn't have any secrets with me, but there are some things that I am unable to tell her. Knowing that if I do she will begin to think of me differently, which may sound so unlike Cara, and it probably is, but I can't take that chance. I don't want her to lose anything that she feels for me, because I know that I will never lose a single ounce of love that I feel for her. Ever. No matter what stupid thing she does.

"Any word?" I ask, my eyes still clinched closed. "I know you have the journey book in your bag," I pause swallowing. "The one that communicates with the Confessor's Palace, which is where Cara is, I hope," I trail off. Rikka just looks away from me. I know there is something she isn't telling me, and I know she won't tell me because of Cara and the bond that they share. The times they shared while becoming Mord'Sith's, that's a bond that will not be easily broken, and it is one that I do not want to break. "It's okay, that you do not tell me things because I know she asks you not to, but," I pause thinking about Cara trying to force the pain away. "This is something that she needs to be here for, something bad is happening Rikka, and there isn't anything I can do about it." I pause once again opening my eyes and looking at Cara's most trusted Mord'Sith. "I need my wife here with me." I say calling Cara my wife for the first time in front of anyone.

It was something we never told anyone. We did it in private, a month or so ago, and we decided against telling anyone, because it was hard enough for people to accept that I, the Mother Confessor, took a Mord'Sith as my mate. I could only imagine what they would say if I told them all that I married one. And by the look on her face I call tell that Cara never said anything to her either, so I guess there are some secrets still between the two of us. Rikka turns silently and takes out the journey book that I know she has and sets on the bed next to me. "Do not think less of my Mother Confessor," she says dragging one of my daggers across her hand so that she will be able to write in the book. "She is my mistress." She says before she brings the quill to the book and starts her message.

"I know Rikka." I say looking away from the Mord'Sith and out toward the village as rain starts to come down upon us. "I just hope she is there." I trail of closing my eyes and listening to the rain as it comes down on the roof of the small tavern that we found ourselves in.

…

~Cara's POV

Rain has begun to fall so Richard and Zedd decided to make camp for the night. But something is telling me that we should keep going, I have this feeling deep inside that is telling me that something bad is happening. That Kahlan needs me, and it hurts me deeply that I cannot be there by her side. And what makes it even worse is that I am the cause for all of the pain she is feeling right now, that I am the reason behind us losing our child. If we lose this child I will never forgive myself, and I don't think Kahlan will either. If I was her I know I wouldn't.

"Cara there is no reason for you to be up worrying," Richard says as he comes and takes a seat next to me. Our relationship has been weird ever since he found out about Kahlan and I. His messages use to come daily by journey book, but now they simply come weekly or monthly by messenger. I know that his complete change in character affected her more than she is willing to admit. Yes they loved each other, and for a long time she was all he could think about, but more than that he was her friend, and he should think about that next time he decides to go weeks without speaking to her. She is going through a tough time right now, with the baby and all of Aydindril, and now is a time she needs her friends.

Sure I am there for her, one hundred percent, but sometimes she needs someone else to talk to. Someone else who isn't scared of who she is. Someone else who knows everything about her and still loves her. Sometimes she just needs Richard or Zedd. But of course Zedd answers when she writes him, but neither one of them take time out of their day to write her. Not anymore. It is almost like they forgot all about the months we all traveled the Midlands together.

It all just seems a little selfish to me.

"What do you expect me to be doing then Lord Rahl?" I ask looking into the fire and not at him. "Sleeping? Not possible," I say smirking.

"There isn't anything your can do," he says laying a hand on my shoulder.

I just look at his hand, and he removes it quickly. "Mind your business Lord Rahl," I say looking him in the eye. "The Mother Confessor and I are no longer your business, you made sure to that," I comment turning back towards the fire.

"Fine," he say getting up and walking back to where he has his sleeping cloth all rolled out. I don't say anything for any kind of apology because he doesn't deserve one. After the way he treated Kahlan when she told him about us, I don't have anything left to say to him. And everything he learned about me and my father and the trust issues I had from all of that. And yet when Kahlan and I finally admitted our feelings for one another, after months and months of denying them, he turned his back on us as if we were no one to him. He gave up both our friendships with even a second thought, and that caught Kahlan of guard and it hurt her deeply.

We'll be arriving in Aydindril tomorrow, hoping that someone knows where Kahlan and Rikka traveled off to. Also when I get back from finding her, I am going to have a serious talk with not only her Home Guard but also with the Mord'Sith throughout the palace and explain to them that Kahlan is not allowed to leave without my knowledge, especially if she is with child. But then again if she loses this child I do not believe she will be leaving her bed chambers let alone the palace.

Jesus Cara, what were you thinking when you made that deal with Darken Rahl. You should have known better than to put Kahlan in that place without her knowledge. "I'm going for a walk," I yell to where I know Richard is still awake. "Do not follow Lord Rahl," I say turning around knowing that he is about to get up. And within seconds I am alone walking through the darkened woods.

…

~Kahlan's POV

Rikka left the room almost a candle-mark ago to get something to eat for me, I told her to get something for herself as well but I know she won't. Lately I don't like being alone, and when Cara is around she makes sure that she is with, especially lately. I never missed her always being around until she wasn't. Until now.

When I'm scared.

And alone.

"Well, well Mother Confessor, is something wrong?" I don't need to look to see who it is talking. I don't understand how he always appears, it's annoying.

"Go away," I say looking at the rain as it hits the window.

"I cannot, sadly," he says and when I turn around he is kneeling down right beside the bed, with his face only inches from mine. "You see I am waiting, for my return," he say looking down to my stomach, and without knowing my hand moves there.

"Your return?" I ask.

"Ah, Cara did not tell you," he says placing his hand over mine. I want to pull it away but for some reason I can't. He just stares at where his hand is over mine. "Cara and I made a deal, when you killed her," he says looking at me now.

My eyes lock onto his and I can't read him. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask not knowing whether or not he is lying. I don't like not being able to read people, especially him, and especially when he is talking about Cara. "What kind of deal?" I ask.

"Your child," he says standing up. "Is my ticket back," he looks back at my stomach. "It's death, is my return." I turn away from him now, and the only thing I hear is his evil laugh as he returns to the underworld.

Cara wouldn't do something like that to me without telling me, would she? I never did ask her how she got back to this world after I killed her. I never asked if she saw Darken Rahl and if he talked to her. We sort of just continued on with our lives as if nothing happened at the Temple. Was that a mistake? Should I have asked and made her talk about everything? Is she really the cause for all this pain and suffering? Is that why she left?

Cara wanted this baby more than anything. She was extremely excited when she found out I was still child, and she treats me all protective like and it is extremely adorable. Everything about this child has caused Cara to change and I just can't believe she would do anything to jeopardize it by making a deal with Darken Rahl without saying anything to me.

I don't know what makes me more made, the fact that she made a deal with Darken Rahl or that she didn't tell me about it.

…

~Cara's POV

Aydindril is buzzing with the absence of the Mother Confessor and seeing me without her doesn't calm anything down. It took them a long time to accept my place by the Mother Confessor, but now, now seeing me without her is out of place. So seeing me arriving in Aydindril without the Mother Confessor is going to cause people to worry. But then again I cannot help them, not now, because now I am worried about Kahlan, mostly because I have no idea where she is, but I know she is in pain, and I know it is because of me and that stupid deal I made with Darken Rahl.

Riding up to the palace, three of Kahlan personal guards come running up to us. "Mistress Cara, there is a message for you in the journey book, it is from Mistress Rikka," he says and within seconds I am jumping off my house and sprinting into the palace. I faintly hear Richard behind me telling me to slow down and wait for him, but why should I wait for him? He didn't even want to come here with me, but Zedd convinced him that Kahlan might need him and that I might need his help. Which I do not, I told Richard that as well, but by then he already made up his mind to come with me.

"Mistress Cara, thank the spirits you are back," the guard guarding the door says stepping out of the way. Kahlan and I decided to keep the journey book guarded because it is the only communication we have with Richard and with one another when we are away. So if we are traveling on important business, and if something serious is happening, we will be able to tell one another without alerting anyone else to the dangers that may possibly come.

I nod at him and he closes the door behind me so that Richard cannot enter. Richard has no say here, and soon he will realize that. Kahlan is their queen and I am her king, in sorts. Walking up the stand that the journey book is on I run my fingers over it almost afraid to open it and read what is on the pages. I know she is in danger and I know she needs me, I can feel it in my bones, but there is something about reading the truth on these pages that seem to make it more real.

Which will make me more afraid, afraid that I am going to lose the women that I love. Slowly I open the book, and I can see the markings of words as I lay it open before me. _**Mistress Cara, hopefully you find this in time. The Mother Confessor and I went in search of you, in Stowcroft. But a sudden pain has taken over your beloved. She is in need of you, come soon. **_I slam the book closed and I just stare at it. I am never going to forgive myself if something happens to her and my child.

Turning I rush out of the room and right past Richard. "That was unnecessary Cara," he says as he walks up quickly behind me.

I turn around and look at him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and I want to laugh at the look of surprise on his face. "Know your place Lord Rahl, you are in my palace, not your own," I say causing everyone around to look in my direction.

"This is Kahlan's palace, Cara, know your place."

I want to jab my agiel to his temple and cause him serious pain but I do not knowing that I am in enough trouble with Kahlan as it is. "Kahlan is my queen, I am her queen," I say stepping in closer so only he could hear me. "We were married, under the night wisps, a full moon ago," I say stepping back and raising my voice again. "Know your place," and with that I turn and head back out of the palace where a crowd has gathered in front.

"They are worried about the Mother Confessor, Mistress Cara," one of the guards says to me as I look out over Kahlan's people. "Give them good news."

I nod at him and then look out, catching Zedd's eye. "The Mother Confessor is in Stowcroft, I am going to bring her home, no need to worry, everything is as it should be," I say walking down the steps and mounting my horse. "She will be back in Aydindril before night fall in three days time," I say look at the Home Guard.

With that we ride off, with me in the lead, riding hard and fast.

…

**Author's Note**: I know it has been a really long time and I apologize. Life has gotten crazy. I am trying to update more often because life is slowing down.

Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Title**: Love is a Funny Thing

**Pairings**: Cara/Kahlan

**Summary**: Read and find out

**Author's Note**: This is my first Legend of the Seeker story so if it sucks I apologize.

**Chapter Seventeen: I'll Always Find You**

~Cara's POV

The last time I was here these people were ready to kill me. The wanted to bring justice to all the children that were taken from them. I can't say that I blame them, I would want justice to if someone tried to take my child. Then again that is exactly what is happening now; Darken Rahl is trying to take my child from me just so he can live again. A child that Kahlan and I worked so hard to conceive. Ever since the council and the people of Aydindril started pressuring her about having child and taking and mate, is when she started questioning our relationship. That's when I had to take matters into my own hands. I had to research and talk to the Wizards at the Wizards Keep, and that's when I started questioning myself. The Breathe of Life and everything that went with it, mine and Kahlan's relationship and how we are able to be together in ways she never thought possible. Everything wasn't as it should be. First off Kahlan and I weren't supposed to be friends let alone mates. We are sworn enemies, it's the way it has been for thousands of years, and now suddenly everything has changed. Kahlan and I can be together, without trying to kill one another. It may take people longer to realize and accept what we are together, but first it is something that we need to get used to.

I often believe that is our greatest weakness, or our greatest challenge. Kahlan and I often fight about how we are supposed to fit together, and how we are supposed to do things. "I'm looking for the Mother Confessor, where is she?" I ask a person passing by; they just shake their head and hurriedly walk away. We often fight about different ways to solve different problems. Fighting about how to handle certain situations that come her way. I know it has something to do with the way the sisters brought me up and she knows it isn't something that I can just get over in a couple days. What the sisters did to me is something they did over my whole life.

"Cara, they aren't going to talk to you," Richard says coming up next to me. "You're Mord'Sith," he says as if I don't already know that. I think it's funny that he's the one saying something, considering he was the one that changed me. He was the one that took me on his stupid mission to save the world. He's the one that went off to the Palace of the Prophets and left me alone with Kahlan, basically he's the reason Kahlan and I got so close. It was during his birthday that we were trapped in a tomb together, that's when I told her I cared for her, even though I should hate her. Everything was his fault, but then again I should be thanking him, since he's the one that brought Kahlan and I together, he brought me together with the women that I love.

"You're point?" I turn and stare at him. "It never seemed to bother you before," I say turning towards him so that we were face to face. "Now it suddenly matters," I pause spreading my arms wide. "Now that Kahlan left you for me, you see me differently, I'm no longer your friend Cara now I'm just plan Mord'Sith Cara," I explain stepping closer to him. Richard was one of the things Kahlan and I fought about most. Her feelings for him never really went away even though her feelings for me grew. I often questioned it, that her feelings for me weren't really real and I was just a stand in for Richard until they found a way to be together. She always assured me that, that wasn't the case. But then against I don't think I ever really got over it…at least, not until she told that she was with child. After that, everything seemed to change, I looked at her differently. For the first time since we admitted our feelings for one another, I looked her and saw that she was in fact looking at me, the real me, and it was amazing.

"You stole her from me!" He yells. "That's the moment I stopped thinking of you as my friend."

"Then why did you come with me?" I ask curious. Richard never really did anything without reason, at least not the new Richard. Lord Rahl doesn't do anything without motive, unlike Richard from Westland who did things because it was the right thing to do. "Why didn't you just stay in D'Hara?" He looks around, trying to avoid my gaze. "Oh I see."

"I want to show her what a big mistake she made with you," he says whispering as he steps closer to me. "After all she picked someone who dealt away her child," he says and I just look at him confused. "What you think I didn't know? You think I wouldn't figure it out?" He laughs slowly. "I'm not stupid."

"Mistress Cara?" Turning away from Richard before I jab my agiel into his skull I see Rikka standing behind me. I don't know if I should be happy or mad to see her. After all she did go with Kahlan, when I specifically asked her not to let Kahlan leave Aydindril. But then again seeing her here now, means Kahlan is here and she is near. Her being near means that I still might have a chance to save her and my child.

"Where is she?" I ask turning fully away from Richard.

"I'll take you to her," she says nodding, probably grateful that I'm not using my agiel on her right now. "But only you," she says again looking at Richard.

I turn smirking. "You're no longer needed Lord Rahl," I say turning and walking away with Rikka. I can hear Richard saying something to Zedd as the Wizard follows behind me. He cannot do anything to me or Kahlan for that matter. He may be the new Lord Rahl but I am Queen of Aydindril, right beside Kahlan who is the Mother Confessor of the Midlands. Declaring war on us means declaring war on all of the Midlands and Richard wouldn't do that. At least not the Richard I used to know.

…

As Rikka and I walked into the tavern where Kahlan is, the people looked upon us with hatred. This is something that we are both used to but considering that both of us are here with the mother you think that they would show us a little more respect. I guess I was mistaken. She takes me up the stairs and down the hallway and now we are just standing outside a doorway. That's all the stands between Kahlan and I. "She's not pleased with you," Rikka says before she leaves me alone standing there. If she's not happy with me, than she knows about the deal with Darken Rahl. Which also means she knows that her and our child are in danger.

"You ready?" Zedd asks from where he is standing next to me.

"Give me a minute," I say reaching for the door knob. "Her and I need to speak," I explain.

"We do not have much time Cara," he insists.

"Just a minute Wizard," I say opening the door and walking inside.

Inside the room no candles are lit and the only light is coming in through the windows and that isn't much. I can see Kahlan lying on the bed, the light reflecting off her blue eyes letting me know that she is indeed awake. Although she refuses to look at me. "Kahlan…"

"I screamed for you," she says. I close my eyes as I walk over to the bed, but I do not sit. "This whole time I was in pain, I screamed for you, thinking that if you were here you'd be able to make it all go away," she brings her hand up and whips at her eyes angrily, pushing away the tears. "Cara…" she trails of but I know it is not time for me to speak, so I remain silent, standing by her bed. "You're the reason all this is happening," this time she looks at me and her eyes are no longer blue, instead they are as black as night. If she could confess me she would. "You're the reason for my pain, the women I love is the one bringing this pain upon me," she pauses. "I thought he was lying when he told me, but I looked in his eyes and I knew he wasn't, because everything started making more sense." She looks away from me again, and slowly her eyes turn back to blue. "I hate you for this."

I don't know what to say to her to make the pain go away, mostly because there isn't anything to say. I did bring this on her, everything she has said is right. It is all my fault and she should hate me. I can't even be mad because if she did this to me, not that she would, I would hate her too. "I love you Kahlan Amnell," I say simply as I walk over to the door to let Zedd in. He doesn't say anything as he enters instead he walks over to the bed where Kahlan is laying. She looks at him and smiles slightly. "Do what you have to," I say closing the door and leaning against it.

"You know what will happen when we take this deal back," he says looking at me. I know he isn't asking as my friend, although so part of me thinks he is, but considering we've had this discussion already I know he isn't. He needs me to say that I understand in order for the spell to work.

"I know Wizard, just do it," I say looking at Kahlan, but she still won't look at me. Zedd pulls out some of the supplies he has been carrying with him from D'Hara. Kahlan moves so that she is sitting up in the bed, and slowly she moves her eyes so that she is looking at me, for the first time since coming into the room. Right now I do not see the love I normally see in her eyes, instead I see hatred, which is what I always used to see when I first started traveling with her and Richard, when she didn't trust me. Zedd starts speaking in another language; Kahlan's eyes never leave mine. I know she didn't mean what she said when she said she hated me. I know this is something that I will probably never be forgive for.

"You're about to come back to me?" Darken says as he appears next to me, looking at Kahlan I notice her eyes begin to widen as she realizes the sacrifice that I just made, for her and our child. She starts to shake her head trying to get out of bed, but she is crippled again because of the pain in her womb. "You're willing to throw away your live with her for a child you do not even know?" He asks me, obviously mad about me finding a way around our deal.

"It's my child," I say simply. "And I will do whatever is necessary to insure its safety," I finish.

"Funny," he says stepping so that he is standing in front of me. "You didn't care this much for your son," he says smirking.

"He wasn't my son," I say side stepping him and taking a step forward so that Kahlan can see me. "You made sure of that when you took him from me at birth," I explain. I turn around again to look at him. "This is something she deserves to have," I say pointing back at Kahlan. "This child is something we worked for, something we tried hard to receive, also it is something no one thought was possible between the two of us, I'm not going to take that away from her," suddenly pain rips through my body and I fall to the floor. But instead of screaming out in pain I look up at Darken Rahl and smile. "I'll see you in the Underworld soon Lord Rahl," I smile falling to the floor as pain rips through my body in waves. I can hear Kahlan screaming my name as I shake with pain, but Zedd continues on with the spell. She deserves the child, we both do.

…

~Kahlan's POV

Cara has fallen to the floor, and nothing I do will allow me to go to her. The spell Zedd is using is keeping me pined to the bed, so I'm unable to go to the side of the women I love when she is obvious pain. I know what she is doing, she's taking my pain, which means she is reversing the deal that she made with Darken Rahl, which also means she is giving back the life he gave her. She is being sent back to the Underworld. She's throwing in her life with me for our child, so that our child can live. But what kind of life will our child have with Cara? How will I explain what happened to her when she's gets old enough to ask questions about her mother? What am I going to do if the child is a boy?

Zedd places his hand on my forehead as he closes his eyes. My eyes travel to where Cara is still lying on the floor, but now I notice that she is looking at me. Her eyes are sad and full of apology, she knows this was all her doing, and she is taking reasonability and taking it all back. Making everything right again. I just wish there was another way. I can't lose her. I don't know how to live in a world where she isn't around or alive. I don't know how to be without her. Ever since she started traveling with us almost two summers ago I have often wonder how I got by without her. "Cara!" I yell as her lifeless body falls to the floor and Zedd's spell releases me from my spot. I move so that I am on the floor next to her. "Oh spirits, Cara, come back to me," I say holding her in my arms.

"Kahlan?" Zedd asks walking over to me. "She knew the price of removing the deal," he explained kneeling down in front of me. "She knew this was the only way to make sure your child had a chance at life," he explained placing his hand over my stomach. "And you are in fact still with child." He said smiling.

"Rikka, she can bring her back with the breath of life," I say understanding. "Rikka!" I yell knowing she is right outside the door, waiting to make sure everything is okay before coming in.

"Kahlan," Zedd says standing.

"No, this will work, I need her, she knew that, she had to know there was a way to bring her back," I say looking at him as Rikka kneels down beside Cara's body. "Bring her back," I command her.

"Mother Confessor…"

"Do it!" I yell.

"I cannot," Rikka says simply standing back up.

"What?" I ask looking at her, and for the first time the thought of not being able to bring Cara back hits me, and the tears start to fall. "No, no, no," I say holding Cara more tightly. "There has to be away to bring her back," I say rocking back and forth. "She had to know of a way to bring her back, she had to, she wouldn't just leave me like this," I say more to myself than anyone else.

"She knew there wasn't," Zedd says kneeling back down. "She knew that this would take her away from you for good, that's why she made sure that this child would survive," he explained to me.

"I cannot do this without her Zedd," I snap.

"Yes you can Mother Confessor," Rikka says. "I will help you."

"No offense but you're not Cara," I snap.

"Kahlan," Zedd says pulling my attention back to him. "You're the strongest women I know, and Cara knew that as well, you can do this," he says.

"I don't want to," I say looking back down at Cara, pushing her hair out of her face. "I don't want to do it without her," I say. "Leave." I say simply when I notice Zedd is about to say something else. "Both of you, I want you both to leave now," I say burying my face in her hair.

Is this what it feels like?

To lose everything that ever mattered.

…

Author's Note: Yayy another update for you guys, I love feedback so hit me with it.


End file.
